Brother's Keeper
by JNKryo
Summary: Mina finally gets a love interest, but her new beau's unknown past will soon come to endanger him and all those he holds dear. ***complete!***
1. Brother's Keeper chapter 1

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and everything affiliated   
with them are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Dic, and many   
other big name people and companies with lots of money and lots of lawyers.   
I do not own them so don't sue me; I'm only borrowing them for a little   
while. Any other characters are mine. If anyone wishes to use them, please   
notify me first.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi everyone. It's me again, Johnny Ng, with my second   
fanfic posting. For those who are wondering, my first fic was "Sailorpluto:   
Duty" and no, they are in no way related. In fact, this one will be split up   
into parts. Even though this is my second fic, I consider this my first   
'real' fic.  
For those of you who are wondering about continuity, I would   
place this story just after Sailor Moon R, before Sailor Uranus and Neptune   
appear, but it won't follow the storyline after that.  
  
Just a bit of clarification:   
the * * signify a person's thoughts  
the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into   
the mindscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I hope).  
  
Please email me with your comments and/or criticisms at   
engjng@worldnet.att.net. Heck, flame me if you want to. I'd like any   
feedback I can get. Enjoy the story!  
  
  
Brother's Keeper  
Part 1  
by: Johnny Ng  
rating: PG  
  
  
Two men stood facing each other on an empty field. The noonday sun   
beat down mercilessly upon them, but neither seemed to notice.  
"Don't do this...," said one, his blond hair and fair face marking   
him as either American or European, but something in his eyes made him look   
faintly Oriental.  
"And why not?" asked the other, his black hair and porcelain   
complexion portraying him as completely Asian.  
"Let's just say...the consequences might not be what you expect."  
The Asian man thought for a second. "No...I think I'll live with the   
consequences. You however, may not." He got into a fighting stance.   
"Prepare to defend yourself...brother."  
"So be it."  
The two men, brothers, leapt at each other and the earth shook with   
their battle, but no one was there to record it.  
In the end, only one was left standing, though barely.  
The survivor ran his fingers through his matted black hair and spit   
out blood. He looked down at his brother.  
"You fought well, Trent, but you could never beat me."  
Trent forced his eyes open a sliver and looked up at his brother. He   
was dying, he knew that. His breath rattled in his punctured lungs and it   
was with difficulty that he could talk.  
"Daniel...," he wheezed, "Don't...don't do this. It's...wrong."  
Daniel stood up straight and regarded his brother with disappointment   
and pity. "I'm sorry you feel that way. But I won't let you or anybody else   
stop me."  
"Daniel...just listen..."  
But Daniel was beyond listening. He raised his hand and energy   
crackled around it. He looked at his brother.   
"It is time to end this. I'm sorry." Daniel released the pent up   
energy. Once again the earth trembled, and when the dust settled, all that   
remained was a large crater where Trent lay.  
Daniel lowered his arm wearily and started to walk away.  
"Good-bye, my brother..."  
  
An ovoid, white projectile was hurtling towards the ground.   
Suddenly, a blond haired blur came out of nowhere and caught up to it.   
Getting her fists under the ball, she smacked it upwards. It arched to her   
teammate who promptly spiked it over the net, beyond the reach of the other   
defenders.  
The referee blew his whistle. "Match point!" he called out, "Winner,   
Shibakouen Junior High."  
Mina Aino's face lit up as she brushed her blond hair out of her eyes   
and joined the rest of her team in a group celebration.  
The spectators also joined in on the fun, in particular, a group of   
four girls.  
Serena Tsukino, the leader of the group, yelled out, "Hey Mina! That   
was a great gaaahhHHHH!!!" Serena slipped on a spot of water and went   
sliding across the court, her blond pigtails flailing out behind her.  
Mina and the rest of the group ran to help Serena, who looked like   
she was about ready to have a wailing fit.  
"Serena, are you alright?" asked a tall brunette, worriedly.  
"Oh, she's fine, Lita. She only hit her head on the ground, and we   
all know that there's nothing vital there," retorted a raven-haired girl.  
Lita Kino smiled, but was still worried about Serena.  
Serena's tears dried up and she whirled on the dark-haired girl. "I   
heard that, Raye!" The tears threatened to return as her voice began to   
quiver. "Why are you always so mean to me?"  
"I am not being mean!" thundered Raye Hino. She turned to the   
blue-haired girl next to her. "Help me out here, Amy!"  
Amy Mizuno shook her head slightly. "I agree with Serena, Raye.   
That comment was rather inappropriate." Serena's face had a look of triumph   
on it, but Amy continued. "However, Serena, you should have been more   
careful. If you had paid more attention, you would have seen the sign that   
said 'Caution, Wet Floor.' " Now Raye's face had the triumphant look, and   
she stuck out her tongue at Serena, who responded in kind.  
Their raspberry-blowing match was interrupted by Mina who said she   
would meet the rest of them outside after she showered. The others agreed   
and headed for the exits. As they were walking out, Mina heard Serena and   
Raye arguing again. Sighing and shaking her head, she headed for the locker   
room.  
Fifteen minutes later, Mina walked out of the locker room refreshed   
and with her hair tied up in its customary red bow. She saw her friends and   
ran to meet them...and promptly ran into a person turning the corner.  
"Oof!" Mina grunted as she fell backwards, but before she cold hit   
the ground, she felt someone catch her.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you and..." Mina started to apologize and   
looked up...and saw the man of her dreams. He looked American and had blond   
hair a shade darker than hers. His emerald green eyes stared back at her   
with worry.  
"It's okay," the man said in perfect Japanese. "It was my fault. I   
should have been looking at where I was going." He stuck his hand out to   
help Mina up.  
Mina took his hand and pulled herself up, all the while looking at   
his face. *Gods, he's gorgeous!* Mina snapped out of it when she realized   
he was asking her something. "Um...what was that?"  
The man smiled. "I asked if you were alright. If you're hurt, I   
could take you to a doctor or..."  
"Oh! I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Mina blurted out.  
Just then, Serena and the others ran up to them.  
"Mina, are you okay?" asked Serena.  
Mina smiled at her friends. "Yes, everyone, I'm fine. I just had a   
little accident." She gestured at the man who helped her up. "Everyone,   
this is...uh...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."  
The man grinned. "That's alright, my name is Trent Powers.  
Everyone quickly made introductions.  
"So Trent, what school do you go to?" asked Serena. "You look a   
little old to be in junior high."  
Trent laughed. "Yeah, actually, I go to Mugen Gakuen. I was just   
heading towards to library when I had a little 'run-in' with Mina." At this   
Mina flushed a bright shade of red.  
Lita nudged Mina and whispered in her ear. "I don't think it was   
much of an accident, eh?" This caused Mina's blush to deepen.  
Amy interrupted. "Pardon me for asking, Trent, but you don't look   
Japanese, yet you speak it fluently. How is that?"  
"Amy!" Mina exclaimed, shocked by the question.  
"No, it's ok." Trent began to explain, "My father's an American   
naval officer stationed in Japan. It was here that he met my mother, a   
Japanese woman. They got married and I was born a year later. Growing up   
in Japan, I picked up the language pretty quickly, though I also know   
English, thanks to my dad." Trent chuckled. "Most people who see me think I   
look exactly like my dad. We both have blond hair and are the same height;   
though, I got my eyes from my mom." He reached into his pocket. "Here's a   
photo of me and my parents."  
The girls all gathered around. In the picture, Trent was standing   
between his mother and father. Indeed, Trent's father looked like an older   
version of him. His mother was a petite Japanese woman, but what was   
startling were her vivid green eyes.  
"Right now, my dad's away at sea, so I live with my mom." Trent   
looked at his watch. "Look at the time! I better get going or the library   
will be closed." He put his picture away and started to jog away. "It was   
nice meeting all of you! I'm sorry for running into you, Mina! Maybe I can   
make it up to you by taking you to out sometime!"  
"That'll be great!" Mina yelled out. Trent smiled as he weaved down   
the street.  
Mina continued to stare after him for a couple of seconds before   
turning around. "Wasn't he wonderful?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes   
glazed over.  
Amy and Serena giggled and Lita thumped Mina on the back.  
"Girl, you got it bad!" laughed Lita. "And I don't blame you, he   
sorta looked like my old boyfriend." Now Lita's eyes had a faraway look in   
them.  
"And it looks like you weren't the only ones impressed by him,"   
Serena said, pointing a thumb at Raye, who was also staring at the   
diminishing form of Trent.  
Raye turned to Serena. "And what do mean by that?!" asked Raye   
angrily.  
"Just that you were ogling Trent hard enough to burn holes in his   
back," Serena retorted.  
"I was not ogling!" Raye declared, emphatically. She calmed down and   
continued in a softer voice. "I sensed something strange about him."  
Amy looked at Raye. "Strange? In what way?" She took out her   
minicomputer and aimed it the direction the Trent went. "My computer doesn't   
detect anything out of the ordinary."  
Raye concentrated. "I don't know. I just felt...something."  
Serena snickered. "Are you sure it wasn't jealousy? Him noticing   
Mina instead of you?"  
"No it wasn't, Spaghetti Brain!" Raye shot back, then she sobered.   
"It was more like a buzzing, a warning...like the ones I got when we were   
facing Beryl's monsters."  
"Are you saying that he could be an enemy?!" Lita cried out, her eyes   
flashing.  
Mina was about to interrupt when Raye answered. "No...it wasn't like   
that. Not really." She shook her head. "I think that we should keep an eye   
on him."  
Mina's eyes lit up. "I'll do it!"  
Raye was about to disagree, thinking that Mina might have--no,   
definitely have--ulterior motives for volunteering, but Amy spoke up.  
"I think Mina is a good choice for keeping tabs on Trent. She has   
experience at undercover work when she was Sailor V, her school is the   
closest one to Mugen Gakuen, and it's obvious that Mina and Trent have   
exhibited an interest in each other and..." Amy suddenly realized what she   
just said and flushed pink in embarrassment.  
"Amy!" Mina's entire face was bright red again.  
Lita laughed. "Amy's right. Now this gives you an excuse to hang   
around Trent and maybe...ask him out on a date. Hmm?"  
Mina was about to sputter a denial when Lita's words clicked in her   
mind and then she smiled broadly.  
Serena giggled and cooed with delight. "This is so cool and   
romantic. The beautiful heroine goes undercover and spies on the mysterious   
stranger, and they fall in love and get married and..."  
While Serena was busy detailing Mina's wedding plans, the rest of the   
group turned to Raye. Looking around at their expectant faces, she sighed.   
"Ok, I guess Mina is the best choice." She turned to look at Mina. "Just be   
careful." Mina nodded, once again her eyes glazing over, thinking about her   
upcoming date.  
The sky was rapidly darkening over Tokyo and the girls all decided to   
go home, agreeing to meet at Raye's shrine tomorrow after school.  
  
A man in a dark suit stood staring out the window. He looked like he   
was in his early forties, but looks were deceiving. His face was refined and   
his hair had only the faintest streaks of gray. Many women found him   
attractive and he knew it. Also, the fact that he was a billionaire and head   
of a multinational corporation didn't hurt either.  
There was a knock on his office door. He frowned and made a small   
gesture. The door opened and his secretary walked in.  
"Sir, here are the reports you wanted, as well as a memo from the   
Hokkaido archeological operations. It seems they are requesting more men and   
supplies."  
The secretary finished speaking. Her boss just remained standing,   
looking out at the Tokyo skyline outlined by the sunset.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the man suddenly asked.  
Rather taken aback, the secretary fumbled for an answer. "I...I   
guess so, sir. If you think it is."  
He chuckled. "Oh come now. I didn't hire a 'yes' man to be my   
secretary. If you have an opinion, just say it. I won't bite."  
The secretary, even though she was still puzzled by her boss's   
actions, relaxed a bit and joined him at the window.  
"I think Tokyo is beautiful at night, sir. The Tokyo Tower   
especially," she said softly.  
The man grunted in agreement and the two of them continued to stand   
there. After a while, the secretary began to feel tired. She was about to   
ask for permission to leave when he suddenly spoke. "Do you have any   
siblings, Mariko?"  
Mariko started and mumbled out an answer. "I have a brother, sir.   
He is studying in Germany now trying to get his engineering degree."  
The man nodded and continued. "I too, have a brother. We haven't   
seen or spoken to each other in years. To tell the truth, we had something   
of a...falling out. I bet if he were to walk in here right now, I wouldn't   
recognize him."  
Mariko didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, sir."  
Her boss smiled. "It's alright, Mariko. It should be me   
apologizing, for burdening you with my personal life. Ahhh, I've already   
taken too much of your time. Thank you for the reports and tell the men in   
Hokkaido that they'll get what they want. After that, I want you to take the   
rest of the day off."  
Mariko stood there, stunned. "But...sir..."  
Her boss held up his hand. "Uh uh, no buts. You deserve it for   
listening to my ramblings."  
Mariko closed her mouth and smiled. She thanked her boss and fairly   
ran out of his office.  
The man also smiled and turned back to his window. His smile   
faltered as he thought of his brother. *What has become of you Trent?*  
The door to his office closed as Mariko left. The light from the   
setting sun reflected off the name etched on the plate: Daniel Takazawa.   
CEO--Takazawa Industries. 


	2. Brother's Keeper chapter 2

Disclaimers:  Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and everything affiliated with them are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Dic, and many other big name people and companies with lots of money and lots of lawyers.  I do not own them so don't sue me; I'm only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into the mindscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I hope).  

            Please email me with your comments and/or criticisms at jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Brother's Keeper

Part 2

by:  Johnny Ng

            The dismissal bell had rung in Juban Junior High and a few minutes later, Amy emerged from the school, and Lita joined her shortly.  Serena was nowhere in sight.

            Lita sighed.  "Where's Serena?  Did she get detention for something?"

            Amy just looked puzzled.  "I saw her running out the doors ahead of me.  I thought she would be waiting here for us."

            Lita was about to say something, but suddenly her ears perked as she heard the faint sound of bells.  She smiled and gestured for Amy to follow her.  "I think I know where she is."

            The two girls turned the corner and saw an ice cream truck parked there.  There was a crowd of kids surrounding the truck all shouting for ice cream, with Serena, perhaps, screaming the loudest.

            Amy giggled while Lita shook her head and went to get Serena.

            "I can't believe you just dragged me away!  I was next on line!" wailed Serena as she walked with Lita and Amy to Raye's shrine.

            Lita sighed.  "We had to get to Raye's.  You were not the next on line, and we didn't have time to wait."  She smiled slightly.  "Besides, if you had filled up on ice-cream, then you wouldn't have had room for my cookies."

            Serena's eyes lit up at the mention of Lita's cookies.  "You baked cookies!  That's great!  You're cookies are the best!"  A puzzled look flitted across her face.  "But how come you didn't take them out during lunch?"

            "Well, I baked them for the Scout meeting...and I knew that if I had told you about them earlier, you would have eaten them all," Lita stated.

            Serena glared at the tall brunette.  She was about to defend herself when a voice tore through the air.

            "Where have you guys been?!" Raye screamed from the shrine steps, "I've been stuck here with Mina for the past half-hour and she's driving me crazy!"

            "Oh Raaaye!" Mina's voice echoed from inside the shrine, "I still need you to help me choose an outfit to wear on my date with Trent, and then I need to do my hair, and can I look at what make-up you have?"

            Raye's eyes widened at this.  She turned to Lita and gripped her arms. "You've got to help me!  She's out of control!"

            Before Lita could answer Raye, Serena's voice rang out.  "I'm coming Mina!  I'll help you get ready!"

            Raye, Lita, and Amy all watched Serena bound up the shrine steps, giggling all the way.  Shaking their heads, the three girls followed her up the steps and into Raye's room.

            Upon entering the room, the first thing noticeable was the utter chaos.  Clothes, half of which were Mina's with the other half belonging to Raye, were piled up everywhere.  

            Standing in the middle of this mess was Mina, with Serena right next to her.

            Raye took one look at her room and saw red.  She gave a strangled cry and lunged at the two girls.  However, Lita's tall form blocked the way and held her firm.

            "Let me go!  I'm going to strangle those blond airheads!" Raye screamed, thrashing in Lita's grasp.

            "Calm down, Raye, you know you don't mean that," Lita counseled.

            Raye struggled futilely for a few more seconds before settling down.  Lita slowly let Raye go, watching the young priestess warily.  The fury seemed to have left her eyes, but anger still smoldered.

            Mina peeked out from behind the dresser where she was hiding with Serena.  Seeing that Lita was restraining Raye, she cleared her throat.  "Honestly, Raye, I don't know what all this fuss is about," Mina scolded Raye,  "You agreed to help me get ready for my date.  Now, I admit that perhaps I got your room a bit messy..."

            "A BIT messy!" Raye thundered.  "A hurricane going through my room wouldn't have caused this much devastation!"

            "Raye..." Lita warned.

            "Fine!  Do whatever you want.  I'll be in the Great Fire Room meditating.  But when I get back, my room better be spotless!"

            As Raye stomped out of her room, Mina just shrugged.  "What's her problem?" she asked to no one in particular.

            "So," Lita commented, "it looks like you were able to get Trent to ask you out pretty quick."

            Mina winced as she remembered the event.  "Actually, it was harder than I thought..."

*****

            Mina had been keeping an eye on Trent for three days now, which was pretty difficult as she had to go to school as well.  However, she was able to find out Trent's class schedule and was able to keep an eye on him going to school and coming home.

            "Artemis, quit fidgeting!" Mina hissed.  The both of them were hiding out in a tree - today's designated hiding place - spying on Trent walking home.  "If you don't stop squirming, I'll miss Trent."

            "That would be quite a feat, considering how hung up you are on him," Artemis muttered.

            "What was that?"

            "I said 'there he comes now.'"

            Indeed, Trent was walking down the block.

            "Oh, what's he wearing?" Mina asked leaning out further on the branch.

            This shifting caused the tree to sway precariously.  Artemis gulped as he heard the branch creak.  "Uh, Mina, I don't think you should do that."

            Mina looked back at her guardian.  "Do whaaaAAHH!"  The branch gave one last groan before it snapped, sending Mina and Artemis crashing to the ground below.

            Right at Trent's feet.

            "Mina!  Are you alright?" he asked both surprised and worried.

            "Oooh," Mina groaned, rubbing her side, "yeah, I'm fine - Oh, hi Trent!"  Mina flashed him a big, though somewhat strained, smile.

            "I'm glad.  That was some fall.  What were you doing up there?"

            Mina's smile faltered.  *Uh oh, gotta think of something quick.*  "I was...uh...that is...my, uh...cat, Artemis," she picked up an indignant Artemis and held him in front of her, "got stuck in the tree and I climbed up to get him.  Unfortunately, the branch he was on couldn't support our weight and snapped."

            Trent smiled.  "Well, at least you're not hurt, and you got your cat back."  He began to pet Artemis.  "So, your name is Artemis, huh?  The same as the Greek goddess of the Moon?"

            "That's right," Mina said.

            "It goes well with the crescent moon mark on his forehead."

            An uncomfortable silence settled.

            "Um...I guess you have somewhere to go, then?" Mina finally asked.

            "Actually, no.  School just finished and I was planning on hanging out at the arcade."  Trent looked at Mina.  "Hey, you want to join me?"

            Mina was flabbergasted.  "Ar...are you sure?  I mean, you, a high school student hanging out with me...?"

            "So what?  All I see is a beautiful girl in front of me...but if you're too busy..."

            Mina was blushing at Trent's remarks, but her head snapped up at the end.  "No!  I mean, I'm not busy.  Let's go!"  She grabbed Trent's arm and practically dragged him to the Crown arcade.

            Once there, the two of them played a few of the games before going to the snack counter.

            "Thanks for winning me the doll, Trent," Mina said.  She was playing with the superdeformed Sailor Moon doll that he had won for her in the crane game.

            "No problem."  Trent chuckled.  "It's amazing how good you are at that Sailor V game."  Mina had challenged him to a game of Sailor V and she had thrashed him soundly.

            "She gets lots of practice," a voice said from under the counter.

            "Andrew!" Mina exclaimed looking over the counter, "What are you doing down there?"

            Andrew popped up with a grin on his face. "Well, I do work here, and with the amount of time that you spend here, it almost seems like you do, too."

            As Mina tried to sputter a denial with her face turning red, Trent laughed and Andrew joined him.

            Mina waited for the two of them to stop snickering before introducing them to each other.  The three then talked for a bit about Trent's family before Andrew had to go back to work.  When he left, Mina and Trent got caught up on each other and each other's business since they had last met.  Time seemed to fly by to Mina and when she looked at the clock on the wall, it read 6:15 PM.

            "Oh my God!  It's so late.  My mom's gonna kill me!"  Mina exclaimed as she picked up Artemis who had been napping on the counter.  "I'm sorry I have to run out on you like this, Trent."

            "It's alright, Mina," Trent said, then he smiled, "Tell, ya what.  I'll take you out for dinner this Friday.  I still owe you from last time."

            Mina's face lit up.  "That'll be great!"

            "Meet you here at 5:00 PM?"

            Mina nodded enthusiastically before she ran out the door with Artemis under her arm and a huge smile on her face.

*****

            "...and that's how it happened," Mina explained with a starry-eyed expression.

            Lita winked and nudged her.  "At least the both of you are going out, right?  Who cares how it happened?"  She looked at the clock.  "And you have less than an hour to get ready!"

            That snapped her out of her trance in a hurry as she began to panic, but with Serena, Lita, and Amy's help (and even Raye's when she returned a short while later) Mina was all set for her outing with Trent.

            "Oooh, you look great, Mina," Serena squealed.

            "You really think so?" Mina asked twirling around, her dress fluttering around her.

            "You look fabulous, Mina," Trent replied from the doorway.

            All the girls turned and looked at him.  He was dressed in a semi-formal jacket and tie affair.

            "What are you doing here, Trent?  Not that I'm not glad you came or anything...," Mina sputtered.

            Lita laughed.  "I think what Mina is trying to say is how come you're here so early?"

            Trent chuckled.  "Actually..."  He gestured at the clock which read 5:15.

            "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mina gasped.

            "I was beginning to think you had stood me up.  Good thing Andrew suggested that I check out this shrine or else I would have still been at the arcade waiting."  He held out his hand.  "So, shall we, my lady?"

            "I'd be delighted," Mina breathed with hearts in her eyes.  She took Trent's hand and walked out the door.

            "Isn't that romantic?" Serena and Lita asked at the same time causing Amy to giggle.

            Raye scowled.  "I still say there's something not quite right about him."

            "Oh come off it Raye, you're just jealous that Chad wouldn't do something like that for you."  Serena smiled slyly.  "Or maybe he would if you would just admit to him that you like him."

            "I am NOT jealous!  And Chad's only a friend," Raye retorted indignantly, "And who asked you anyway, Meatball Head?"

            "Oooh, don't call me that, Raye!"

            "Why not?  I'm only stating the obvious."

            Lita and Amy began to edge out of the room as the argument started to get into full swing.

            Since it was still early, Trent took Mina to see a movie before they went out to dinner.  As the couple walked out of the theater, Mina started to giggle.

            "Mina, what is it?" Trent asked.

            "Oh, it's nothing.  I was just thinking that on a date, it's usually dinner first then the movie..." Mina's stopped, her eyes beginning to widen as she realized what she had just said.  "Not that we're on a date or anything...I mean it could be...but I'm just a silly junior high student, I'm sure plenty of other, prettier girls have asked you out..." Mina trailed off suddenly, a blush creeping up her face.  She couldn't bear to look at Trent's face, thinking she had made a fool of herself.  

After a few minutes of silence, she risked a quick peek at Trent.  Instead of seeing a look of contempt or repulsion on his face, she was shocked to see compassion, kindness, and even, she thought, a little sadness.  Try as she might, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

            "Is that what you're thinking?  That I'm that shallow?"  Trent closed his eyes and turned his head away.  "Maybe I should take you home now."

            The blood that was creeping up Mina's face immediately drained away.  "No!" she shouted.  "I mean...I don't think...I...I'm so sor...Are you crying?"

            Trent's shoulders were indeed heaving and he was making faint choking noises.  Mina was about to apologize again when Trent exploded with laughter.

            A puzzled look crossed Mina's face, followed by an angry one.  "Why you...!!  You tricked me!" she huffed turning away.

            When he was finally able to control himself, Trent turned back to Mina.  "I'm sorry...it's just...you were so tense and nervous that I just couldn't resist."  He cleared his throat and continued quietly.  "And you were wrong, too."

            Mina, still angry with him, refused to turn around.  "Oh, yeah?  What was I wrong about?"

            Trent put his hand on her shoulder.  "About other, prettier girls."  His hand found her chin and he gently tilted her head until he was looking into her eyes.  "Right now, I am going out _on a date_ with the prettiest girl I know."

            "Oh, Trent," Mina murmured, closing her eyes.  Time seemed to stand still as their head came slowly together and their lips met in their first kiss of the night.

            When they finally parted, Trent clasped his hands on Mina's shoulders.  "Mina, believe me when I say this," Trent took a deep breath and continued, "You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever met.  From the first moment I saw you when you ran into me," Trent smiled at this and Mina blushed, "I couldn't get you out of my mind.  I...I felt something special about you."

            Mina's eyes started to get watery and she threw herself against Trent and hugged him tightly, her body quivering with emotion.

            Trent held her and gently stroked her hair until she stopped shaking.  He laughed lightly.  "Looks like you ended up the one crying."  They both laughed until a rumble coming from Mina's stomach interrupted them.  Mina looked down in embarrassment and Trent chuckled.  "I guess we should see to 

our dinner.  I made reservations for us at the Starlight Club.  I hope that's ok."

            Mina's eyes widened.  "The Starlight Club?!  That's the hottest restaurant in Tokyo.  How'd you manage to get reservations?"

            Much to Mina's consternation, Trent just smiled enigmatically.  "Let's just say I know people.  So, shall we?"

            Mina flashed him a smile and nodded.

            Daniel Takazawa was in a good mood.  He had just completed a major coup on the offshore oil market that would net his company 2.3 billion dollars and controlling interest in the in one of the biggest foreign oil companies that supplied Japan with the precious liquid.  

Yes, Daniel was in a very good mood.  And to celebrate, he was going out for dinner.  However, instead of going to one of his regular five-star restaurants, he decided to go this new one, the one that was supposed to be all the rage.

            *What was it again?*  Daniel thought for a moment.  *Oh, yes.  The Starlight Club.*


	3. Brother's Keeper chapter 3

Disclaimers:  Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and everything affiliated with them are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Dic, and many other big name people and companies with lots of money and lots of lawyers.  I do not own them so don't sue me; I'm only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into the mindscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I hope).  

            Please email me with your comments and/or criticisms at jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Brother's Keeper

Part 3

by:  Johnny Ng

            "Oh wow, that was great!" Mina said, sighing contentedly.  She and Trent were sitting at one of the best tables in the restaurant and the remains of a seven-course meal were laid out on the table in front of them.

            "Yeah," Trent agreed, "Jean-Luc really outdid himself with this."

            "You've got to tell me how you became friends with the head chef here."

            "Well, it's a long story, but the short version of it is that both he and my dad served in the navy together, on the same ship in fact.  Well, the ship was patrolling the Atlantic Ocean when suddenly there was an explosion in the ships engineering section.  Jean-Luc was caught in the blast and was flung overboard.  My dad saw that and jumped in after him and saved him.  And so, Jean-Luc swears undying loyalty or somesuch nonsense to my dad and my whole family gets to eat here whenever we want."

            Mina listened wide-eyed to this story, and when it was finished, all she could say was, "Wow.  That's really cool. "

            A slightly accented voice spoke up behind Trent.  "Trent, you're not boring your date with old stories, are you? "

            Trent smiled and got up.  "Jean-Luc, good to see you," he said, shaking the chef's hand.  He gestured to the empty dishes on the table.  "Wonderful meal, as usual."

            Jean-Luc chuckled.  "Nothing is too good for the son of the man who saved my life...and his lovely lady-friend."  He inclined his head towards Mina who giggled.  "In fact, this dinner is on the house."

            Trent stepped back, shocked.  "Oh, no Jean-Luc, we can't accept that."

            "Please, I insist.  Just remember to bring the rest of your family next time."

            "Well, alright, but just this once."

            The chef smiled.  "Good.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my kitchen."

            When he left, Mina turned to Trent.  "Wasn't that sweet of him?"

            "Yes, it was.  Well, if you're finished, how about we go for a walk in the park?"

            "That would be great."

            They both got up and, after Trent left a sizable tip on the table, headed for the exit.

            Daniel's limo pulled up to the entrance of the Starlight Club.  He stepped out and admired the restaurant.  *Hmm.  Nice, if a bit gaudy.  I hope the food is as good as they claim.*  He entered and showed the maitre 'd his reservations.  Recognizing the name, Daniel was immediately escorted to a table.

            Trent was about to open the door when Mina tugged on his arm.

            "Hey, isn't that the billionaire, Daniel Takazawa?" she asked gesturing back into the restaurant.

            "Who?"

            "You know, Daniel Takazawa, head of Takazawa Industries.  You've never heard of him?"

            Trent shook his head.  "I don't really keep up with the who's who in Japan."

            "Well, I think that is him.  He once gave a speech at my school."

            Trent looked back and saw a tall, well-built man.  However, his back was turned to him.  He frowned.  Something about Mr. Takazawa seemed familiar to him, as if a long forgotten memory was being awakened.  Suddenly the billionaire stiffened and turned around as if looking for someone.  His gaze 

swept around the room for a few seconds before coming to rest on Trent's face.  Trent suddenly felt as though his brain was exploding.  He staggered and stumbled into Mina who gasped and tried to support him.

            "Trent!  What happened?  Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

            Trent nodded and smiled weakly.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  Just a little dizzy.  I'm ok now.  How about that walk, hmm?"

            "Well, ok, if you feel you're up to it."

            "Great, let's go."

            He held open the door for Mina and followed her out, but not before risking a glance backward at Daniel Takazawa.  Fortunately, the billionaire was seated at a table and wasn't facing him.  *What just happened?  Why do I feel as though I know you?*

            Daniel was feeling uneasy as well.  He barely tasted the food that he ordered as he was deep in thought.  *Trent?  Was that you?  A boy?*  He frowned.  *But why not a boy?  Fate works in mysterious ways.  And who was that girl with you?*  His frown deepened.  There was something strange about the girl, too.  

He finished his meal quickly, paid his bill, and left the restaurant, still deep in thought.

            The sky was clear, the Moon was bright, and the stars were shining.  All in all, it was a beautiful night.  And Trent was enjoying it with Mina, simply sitting together in the park.  Or at least he was trying to.  His encounter with Daniel Takazawa disturbed him, but Mina didn't notice.

            "Isn't this romantic?" she cooed quietly at him.

            Trent decided to abandon thinking about Daniel for the time being and concentrate on the girl next to him.  "Yes it is."  He took a deep breath and put his arm around Mina's shoulders causing her to lean against him.  "It's strange to think that we only met a few days ago.  I may sound like a cliché, but I feel as though I've known you all my life."

            "Yeah, me too," Mina said, snuggling up closer to him.

            The conversation died comfortably then as both of them just sat contentedly together enjoying each other's presence.  It was a while later that Trent happened to look at his watch.  He smiled sadly and gently nudged Mina.

            "Hey Mina...I think it's time I bring you back home."

            Mina didn't answer.  She just shifted slightly against his body and mumbled something.  Trent looked down and saw that Mina had her eyes closed, obviously asleep.  He chuckled.  "C'mon Mina, if I don't get you home, your parents are going to kill me," he said softly, remembering the conversation 

they had about her parents during dinner.

            Mina just snored in his face.

            "Alright, have it your way."  Trent tenderly cradled Mina's slumbering form and lifted her up.  He carried her out of the park slowly, careful not to wake her, and hailed a cab, giving it directions to Mina's 

house.  He gently set her down in the back seat and got in after her.  

            Once they arrived at Mina's house, he carried Mina out of the cab, up to her front door, and rang the bell.  A few tense moments passed and Trent briefly wondered if showing up on Mina's doorstep with her asleep in his arms could be viewed by her parents as a bad thing.  Before he could think of an answer, however, the door opened and a man stood in front of him.  A large man.  Mina's father.

            The man looked at Trent then at the sleeping form of his daughter, then back to Trent again, and frowned.

            Trent gulped and took a slight step backwards.  "Uh...sir, I can explain-"

            He locked his gaze of Trent.  "So, you were the one who took her out tonight?  Trent wasn't it?"

            "Y...Yes, sir."

            Mina's father's frown turned into a grin.  "Pleased to meet you.  I guess she fell asleep on you, huh?"

            "Yes sir, she did," Trent said sighing with relief, but then he blurted out, "But nothing happened!"

            The large man chuckled.  "Ok, I believe you.  Mina could have handled anyone who tried anything with her.  Why don't you come in."  He moved aside and Trent squeezed by with Mina.  "Here, let me take my daughter and put her to bed, you go have a seat in the living room."

            Mina's father lifted her out of Trent's arms and took her upstairs.  A little while later he and a woman came into the living room.

            Mina's father gestured at the woman.  "Trent, this is Mina's mother.  She would like to have some words with you, and so would I."

            Trent gulped again, but stayed his ground.

            "So, what happened on the date, young man?" the woman asked.

            "Well, Ms. Aino, it went like this...," and Trent proceeded to relate the events of the entire night, however, he left out the part about meeting Daniel Takazawa.  "...and Mr. Aino carried Mina to her room and told me to take a seat in the living room."

            She nodded and turned to her husband.  "You just put Mina into bed?"  He nodded.  "In her dress?"  Realization dawned on his face as he nodded again, though a bit more slowly.  She sighed.  "I'll go wake her up.  She can't sleep in that dress.  It'll get all wrinkled, and according to the girls, it's Raye's."  She headed up the stairs muttering, "Men."

            Mr. Aino waited until his wife made it up the stairs, then rolled his eyes.  "Women."  He chuckled then he eyed Trent again.  "It sounded like the date went rather well.  Just what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

            Trent was sure that if he had been sipping a drink, he would have sprayed the contents all over the Ainos' carpet.  As it was, he found it a little hard to breathe.

            "Well?" Mr. Aino pressed.

            Trent finally forced some air into his lungs.  "I have nothing but the best intentions and the utmost respect for you and your daughter.  I would do nothing to harm her."  He paused and continued quietly.  "In fact, sir, if I may say so without seeming too forward, I love Mina."

            Silence reigned for a few moments in the Aino living room after that remark.  Finally the man nodded, apparently satisfied.  He leaned back into his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  "Ok, what else can I ask you?"

            Trent was suddenly hit with a sinking feeling.  *This is going to be a long night.*

            Mina's mom opened the door to her daughter's room and stepped inside.  *There she is, my little princess.*  She went to Mina's side and gently shook her awake.

            "Honey, wake up..."

            Mina blinked.  "Wha...mom...?  Where am I?" she asked blearily.

            "You're in your room dear, Trent brought you home.  Now why don't you change out of that dress and into your pajamas?"

            "Trent...brought me home?"

            "Yes, he seems like a nice young man.  Your father's having a little chat with him in the living room now."

            Even half-awake, Mina smiled.  "Yeah, he's wonderf..."  Her eyes immediately widened as she assimilated what her mother just said.  "He's talking with dad?!"  At her mother's nod, Mina bolted out of bed and ran downstairs.  Smiling wearily, her mom followed.

            *Gotta save Trent!  My dad's gonna rip him apart!*  She reached the stairs and was about to dash down them when she heard Trent's voice.  *At least he's still alive.*  Then she registered what he was saying.

            "...the utmost respect for you and your daughter.  I would do nothing to harm her.  In fact, sir, if I may say so without seeming too forward, I love Mina."

            *He loves me?  He LOVES me!*  Mina gripped the banister tightly as tears of joy worked their way down her cheeks.  She felt a hand on her shoulder.  She looked up and saw her mother who smiled at her.  Mina wanted to treasure this moment forever.  Then she heard her father talking.

            "Ok, what else can I ask you?"

            "Eeep!" Mina ran quickly down the stairs.

            "What else can I...I know!"  Mina's dad began to open his mouth again when a voice interrupted him.

            "Daddy!  What do you think you are doing?"  Mina had rushed into the living room and stood before her father glaring at him, arms akimbo.  She looked like a vengeful demon with her wild hair and slightly rumpled dress, but to Trent she was his angelic savior.  

            Mina's mom also joined her daughter in confronting her father.  "Yes, dear, what were you thinking of doing?" she asked her husband.

            Under the stern gazes of the two women, the lone male member of the Aino clan sensed his defeat.  "Oh...hi dears...I was just...uh...talking with Trent here.  He's a very nice boy."  He saw the two women in his family smile at him and he realized that he had better quit while he was ahead.  He shut up.

            "Yes, he is a nice young man," Ms. Aino agreed, smiling.  She turned to Trent.  "I'm sorry, Trent, but it's almost time for Mina's curfew and..."

            "Mom!"

            Trent got up and put a reassuring hand on Mina's shoulder.  "I understand Ms. Aino.  I had a lovely time with your daughter."

            "Thank you, Trent.  You're welcome any time at our house.  Mina, would you please escort our guest to the door?"

            Mina nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Trent's arm and practically dragged him to the door.

            "Whoa, Mina, I didn't know you were so eager to get rid of me," Trent joked.

            Mina didn't say anything.  Once in the doorway, away from the prying eyes of her parents, she embraced Trent and kissed him fiercely.

            Trent was startled but responded in kind, wrapping his arms tightly around Mina's body.

            When the kiss ended, Trent was seeing stars.  "Wow.  What was that for?" he asked dazedly, his arms still holding onto her.

            Mina laid her head on his chest.  "I love you too."

            Trent smiled.  "So, you heard, huh?"

            She nodded.  "I heard you talking to my dad."

            "Well, I meant it."

            Mina murmured something.

            "What?"

            "Would you say it to me?  Just once?"

            Trent cupped Mina's chin in his hand and tilted her head up.  "No, I'll say it more than once.  I'll say it every time I see you and every time I don't.  I'll say it when I'm wide-awake or in my deepest dream.  I'll shout it from the mountain tops and let it echo in the valleys."  He looked deep into her crystal blue eyes.  "I love you, Mina Aino whose name means love.  I love you with every breath, every fiber of my being.  I love you.  I love you.  A hundred times, I love you."

            Fresh tears trekked their way down her cheeks as Mina listened to Trent's soliloquy professing his love for her.  Seeing this, he wiped away those tears and gently kissed her forehead.  Hearing Mina's parents calling for her, he turned and opened the door.

            "Until next time we meet, my love," Trent said softly, walking out into the night.  He stopped, turned, and smiled.  "Are you busy this weekend?"

            Mina snapped out of her trance.  "No.  Call me?"

            "You bet."  Then Trent was swallowed up by the night.

            Daniel sat cross-legged in front of a roaring fire in his mansion.  He was dressed in traditional Shinto robes and in a deep meditative trance.  He wasn't a follower of the Shinto religion, but the robes seemed appropriate.  Then he started chanting, and in response the fire began to grow and sway.  When the chant ended, the fire had transformed into a conflagration.

            "Show me the boy."

            The fire obeyed and a face appeared in its fiery depths, the face of Trent Powers.

            "Is he my brother?"

            The fire was silent.

            "Is he my brother?"

            The fire began to pulsate, as if struggling with the question.

            Daniel was starting to lose patience.  "IS HE MY BROTHER!?"

            The fire expanded, threatening to engulf Daniel.  Then, as suddenly as it had grown, it shrunk and extinguished itself.

            Daniel frowned.  *Strange, that has never happened before.  It was almost as if the fire destroyed itself rather than answer my question.  No matter, I know the face of the boy.  It is only a matter of time.*


	4. Brother's Keeper chapter 4

Disclaimers:  Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and everything affiliated with them are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Dic, and many other big name people and companies with lots of money and lots of lawyers.  I do not own them so don't sue me; I'm only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into the mindscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I hope).  

            Please email me with your comments and/or criticisms at jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Brother's Keeper

Part 4

by:  Johnny Ng

            Saturday morning found Mina up early preparing breakfast for her family and humming a jaunty tune.  The kitchen was a mess, but Mina didn't seem to mind.  She had dreamed of Trent last night and was in an extremely good mood, and she was determined to share her mood with everyone she met, including her family.

            Mina's mom stumbled into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  A noxious aroma had awakened her and she had followed it to the kitchen.  *Maybe something spoiled in the refri-*  When she caught sight of her daughter cooking food, her eyes snapped open.  She remembered the last time Mina had cooked and she was not about to go to the hospital again.

            "Mina, dear, why are you out of bed so early?" she asked sweetly.

            Mina turned around, a whisk in her hand.  "Oh, 'morning mom.  I didn't hear you come down the stairs.  What would you like for breakfast?"

            Mrs. Aino surveyed her destroyed kitchen.  "Actually, dear, I was thinking maybe we should go out for breakfast."

            "Oh, ok mom.  That's sounds cool!  Just let me clean up h-"

            "No, no.  It's alright," Mina's mom said, grabbing her daughter's hand before she could touch the dishes.  "Let it sit, I'll clean it up later."

            "Well...ok mom.  I'll go wake Daddy and we'll get ready."  Mina skipped up the stairs, still humming.

            Mrs. Aino slumped against the wall and looked wearily at the mess around her.  *I know she means well and she tries very hard, but it'll be a cold day in hell before I let her cook in my house again.*

            After breakfast with her parents, Mina decided to go call up her friends and go for a little shopping trip.  She was still in a good mood and was still determined to share it.  However, only Serena and Lita were available to go mall trawling, but everyone agreed to meet up at the shrine for lunch.

            At the mall, Serena and Lita pestered Mina for details about her date, but she wasn't telling them anything, at least not until everyone was there, so the two of them had to content themselves with shopping with Mina, something that they were well prepared to do.

            A couple of hours and store purchases later, the trio decided to head for Raye's.

            "C'mon Mina, just a little hint?" Serena pleaded.

            Mina smiled.  "Not until I meet with everyone."

            Serena grabbed Mina's arm and started pulling.  "Well then, let's hurry up!"

            They arrived at the Hikawa shrine at exactly 12:00.  Raye was shocked.  "Serena!  Your actually on time!"

            "Hmph!  I'm not always late, you know.  When I set my mind on something, I do it," Serena retorted, then her stomach growled.

            Raye grinned.  "I guess we all know where your mind is."

            Serena blushed and everyone had a good laugh at her expense as Raye brought out some sandwiches.  Everyone immediately dug in, except Mina.  She was sitting by the door looking out at the gardens with a wistful look on her face, an untouched sandwich in her hand.

            Lita waved her hand on front of the blond's face.  "Yoo hoo!  Earth to Mina!  Are you alright?"

            She blinked.  "Oh, sorry guys, I was just thinking of something."

            "Are you sure it wasn't someone?  Like Trent?" Serena asked slyly.  Raye frowned slightly at the sound of that name.

            Mina blushed.  "Was it that obvious?"

            "Well, c'mon girl, give us some details about that date."

            "Ok, it started..."  Mina told them everything that happened on the date, in minute detail.  She even repeated word-for-word what Trent said when he told her he loved her.  When she finished, their were sighs all around.

            "How romantic," Serena said dreamily.

            Everyone, even Raye, had to agree to that.

            "So, when's your next date?" Lita asked.

            "He hasn't called me yet-"

            "Then shouldn't you be at home waiting?  You don't want your dad picking up or anything."

            Mina jumped up.  "You're right.  I better get home."

            Just then, the phone rang.

            "I'll get it!" Chad yelled from the other room.  After a few moments, he yelled back.  "Mina!  It's for you, some guy named...Trent?"

            Mina gasped and ran for the phone and, after a few minutes of talking, she came back with the same wistful look on her face as before.

            "That was Trent," she said to no one in particular.  "He asked me out to lunch in the park.  See you later guys."  Mina walked slowly out the door.

            "I wish I had a guy like Trent," Serena said.

            "You do!" Raye shouted.  "His name is Darien."

            "Oh yeah, heh heh.  Hey, got any more sandwiches, Raye?"

            Daniel studied the picture on his computer screen.  *No, his hair's a bit darker.*  He made a few adjustments.  *And his chin's not so pronounced.*  He manipulated the controls again until... *Ah, perfect!*  

            On his screen was a perfect picture of Trent's face.  *The wonders of modern technology.*  He typed a few commands and ran the face through the Japan population registry and waited until a match could be found.  A few minutes later, a name popped up.  *Trent Powers.  Interesting.*

            He got up and went to his bookcase.  Speaking a few mystic phrases, it dissolved and revealed a hidden circular room.  On the floor were various arcane symbols.  Daniel began a chant and the symbols glowed, then flashed brightly.  When the brilliance faded, standing in the middle of the room was roughly humanoid female figure.  She was held in place by the symbols on the floor.

            ~What do wish of me?~ the creature asked in a rather feminine voice.

            "What is you name, demoness?"

            ~I am Malicia.~

Daniel gestured and dispelled the symbols.  "Follow me."

            Even though the demoness was free, she sensed the power that Daniel was emanating and was loath to attack him.  She followed him into his office and stopped by his desk.

            Daniel turned his computer screen to her, showing her the picture of Trent.  "I want you to find this boy."  He pressed a button and printed the picture out along with the information that was available from the population registry.  "His name is Trent Powers.  Bring him to me unharmed.  I would like to talk to him."

            ~Very well, Master.~  The demoness shimmered and changed into a strikingly beautiful woman before she teleported away.

            Daniel shut down his computer.  *Soon, very soon...my brother.*

            Mina entered the park and headed to the spot where she and Trent and had sat together last night.  When she got there, she saw a picnic spread out on the grass, but Trent was nowhere to be seen.  She walked up to the spread and picked up a card.

            Look behind you.

            She turned and saw Trent trying to sneak up on her.  "Hi Trent!"

            When he saw he was found out, he grinned sheepishly and held out a bouquet of flowers.  "Boy, you're fast."

            Mina just smiled before she ran up to him and kissed him.  "Wow, I wasn't expecting a picnic, Trent.  This is great!"

            "Nothing's too good for you."

            Mina giggled and they sat down to eat.

            Malicia was traveling between the folds of reality when she sensed a large concentration of power.  Power that was similar to her master's.  She decided to take a break from looking for Trent Powers to investigate this.  

            Reaching out her hands, Malicia parted the subspace fabric and stepped back into reality.  She found herself in a park and not to far away was the source of the power she had felt.  Shifting to human form, she followed the park path.  Rounding a clump of trees, she spied two humans, a male and a female, apparently enjoying a meal.  She looked closer and was astonished to see that the male looked exactly like the one in the picture, and power she sensed flowed from him!

            Straightening her dress, Malicia stepped from behind the tree and headed towards the two humans.

            "That was great, Trent," Mina said swallowing the last of her cake and leaning back against his chest.  Trent responded by massaging her shoulders.

            "Well, there's still a lot of food left, if you want any more."

            "Right now, all I want is you."

            Trent kissed her hair.  Suddenly, a chill went up his spine.  He snapped his head up and saw a woman walking towards them.

            "Hello, are you Trent Powers?" she asked smiling dazzlingly.

            Mina immediately didn't like her.  Her teeth were too white...and she had altogether too many of them.  She smiled her own smile at the woman.  "Hi, I'm Mina.  Who are you?"

            The woman ignored her.  She turned to the boy.  "My name is Ms. Malicia.  Are you Trent Powers."

            Now Trent was eyeing her suspiciously.  "Yes...yes I am.  Why?"

            Malicia smiled.  "That's all I wanted to know."  She shifted back to her true form and lunged at Trent.

            He reacted swiftly.  "Mina, get back!" he shouted shoving her to the left and leaping out of the way.

            Various plates and foodstuffs were scattered as Malicia crashed into the picnic.  She picked up a plate and threw it at Trent.

            He ducked it and looked for a weapon of his own.  *Gotta give Mina a chance to escape!*  He grabbed a branch.  "What do you want!?"

            The demoness grinned.  ~My master just wants you.~

            Trent risked a look around, but Mina was nowhere to be seen.  *Good, she's gone.  Now how am I gonna get out of this?*  "And who is your master?"

            ~Ahhh, that would be telling.~

            Malicia lunged at her prey again.  Trent braced himself for the impact, but halfway into her leap, the demoness disappeared.

            "Wha...?"  Trent looked around frantically.  *Where is sh-*

            ~I have you now!~  Malicia shouted, popping into reality behind him.

            When Mina saw the woman start to change, she knew she had to transform as well, and Trent provided her with the perfect opportunity.  

By shoving her out of the way, Mina had a chance to duck behind a tree and call for help.  Then she transformed into Sailor Venus.

            Peeking around the tree, Sailor Venus saw Malicia about to leap on Trent.

            "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

            There was nothing Trent could do. The demoness had teleported behind him and surprised him.  *I'm dead.*

            Suddenly he heard a shout and a bright beam of light struck Malicia in the chest and flung her into the bushes.

            A female figure stood on a branch of a nearby tree, her form silhouetted by the sun.

            "A park is a place for rest and relaxation, but you have turned it into a place of danger.  In the name of Venus, I will punish you!"

            *Sailor Venus?*  Trent blinked.  *The Sailor Scouts are real?*

            Sailor Venus jumped down next to Trent.  "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

            "I'm fine for now.  Did you happen to see a girl run out of the park earlier?  One with blond hair?"

            "You mean Mina?  She's safe.  You'd better get out of here, too."

            Trent visibly relaxed when he heard that Mina was safe.  "Yeah, I guess you're right.  Good lu-."

            ~Not so fast!~

            The air shimmered and Malicia reappeared.  Or more precisely, ten Malicias reappeared and they hovered around the two humans.

            ~Give me Trent and I will let you live.~

            Sailor Venus edged closer to Trent.  "When I give the word, run," she whispered.  She turned and faced the nearest demoness.  "Oh yeah?  Take this!  Venus Crescent Beam..."

            She aimed her hand straight up and a lance of light emerged.  "Run!" 

she shouted to Trent who took off like a shot.  Once her beam reached the right height, she finished her attack.  "...Shower!"

            The beam split apart into ten separate beams, each speeding towards a target...and passed right through each of them!

            Sailor Venus took a step backwards.  "What?"  Then she realized.  *Illusions.*

            Each of the holographic Malicias laughed as they disappeared.  "Over here, Sailor Venus!" the demoness shouted from behind the scout.

            She whirled around and saw that Malicia had Trent in her grasp.

            ~Looks like I win,~ the demoness smirked

            Sailor Venus was in a bind.  She couldn't risk attacking for fear of hitting Trent.

            "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

            A sudden fog bank blanketed the area.

            ~What the...?  What's happening?~  Malicia growled.  Venus almost wept with relief.

            "You have disturbed the peace of this park and disrupted the lunch two of young lovers."  Sailor Venus blushed at that remark, but Sailor Moon didn't miss a beat.  "I will not forgive you.  I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

            The fog dissipated and revealed Sailor Moon standing there defiantly, flanked by the rest of the Sailor Scouts.

            "Thank God, you're all here!" Venus cried.

            Sailor Jupiter looked at the demoness holding Trent.  "Looks like you could use some help, Venus."

            With the arrival of reinforcements for her enemy, Malicia decided that she had had enough.  ~Maybe some other time Sailor Scouts.~  She opened a rift and stepped through, pulling Trent along with her.  A moment later, the portal closed with a popping noise

            "Trent!  Noooo!" Sailor Venus screamed.

            Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Mercury who was working on her minicomputer.  "Have you got anything, Mercury?"

            A few more moments of furious typing and Mercury cracked a smile.  "I was able to get a reading on the portal and have linked my computer with an overhead GPS satellite.  Whenever and wherever that portal opens up again, I'll know."  Further explanation was interrupted by someone sobbing.

            Venus had fallen to her knees, tears streaking down her face.  Jupiter and Mars were trying to comfort her when Moon and Mercury ran up to them.

            Sailor Moon knelt in front of the sobbing Scout.  "Don't worry, Mina.  We'll find Trent.  We'll get him back."

            Venus didn't say anything.  She just collapsed into Sailor Moon's arms and cried.

            Tuxedo Mask made his appearance just then, landing next to Sailor Moon.  "Sorry I'm lat...What happened?"

            While Sailor Mars filled him in on the events, Venus was eventually able to pull herself together.  "Are you ok?"  Sailor Moon asked her.

            She took a shuddering breath.  "No.  I won't be until I get Trent back."

            A beeping interrupted them.

            Sailor Mercury gasped.  "That's my computer.  It's detected another portal opening."  Pulling out said computer, she triangulated the coordinates.  "It's in a spot roughly 90 miles north of here."

            Jupiter smacked her palm.  "Well, what are we waiting for?"

            Sailor Moon looked at her fellow blond.  "Do you feel up to it?"

            Venus nodded.  "Let's go."

            "My car's park outside," Tux added.  He looked around at the surprised looks the girls were giving him.  "What?  You thought I run everywhere as Tuxedo Mask?  It's a long way from my apartment to here."


	5. Brother's Keeper chapter 5

Disclaimers:  Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and everything affiliated with them are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Dic, and many other big name people and companies with lots of money and lots of lawyers.  I do not own them so don't sue me; I'm only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into the mindscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I hope).  

            Please email me with your comments and/or criticisms at jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Brother's Keeper

Part 5

by:  Johnny Ng

            In a secluded clearing 90 miles north of the park, a rift opened and out stepped Malicia and a slightly rumpled Trent Powers.

            He blinked.  "Where am I?"

            "You are on my private property."

            Trent looked up at the voice and his eyes widened.  "You!  Who are you?"

            "Me?  I'm Daniel Takazawa."  He looked at Malicia.  "I release you.  But be ready when I call on you next.  Go."  She nodded and disappeared.

            "How did you...No no, never mind that.  I already know your name, but _who_ are you?"

            Daniel laughed.  "You really don't know who I am?"

            "No I..."  Trent frowned, concentrating.  "Wait, I...I don't know.  I-aahhhh!"  He clutched his head and sank to his knees.

            Daniel walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.  "Come with me and I'll answer your questions."  He followed a path into the woods.

            When Trent felt the hand, the pain immediately went away.  "Wait!"  He got up and ran after the man.

            He emerged from the trees and saw a large mansion.  He slowed down and gawked at the site.

            "Welcome to my hideaway," Daniel announced from the doorway.

            Trent stepped up to the man.  "Some hideaway," he smirked.

            "Come inside."

            The two of them went in to the study.  Daniel walked over to a cabinet.

            "What's your poison?" he asked, holding up a bottle of brandy.

            "Oh, I don't drink."

            "Good."  He put the bottle down. "It's a nasty habit."

            Trent cleared his throat nervously.  "Um...you said you were going to answer my questions?"

            "Yes, so I did.  Tell me.  Do you have any siblings, any sisters or brothers?"

            "No, I'm an only child."  Trent shook his head.  "I don't see what that has to do with anything?"

            "On the contrary."  Daniel turned.  "That has everything to with what's happening here...my brother."

            "Wha-"  The rest of Trent's exclamation was cut off when a blue beam of light shot out from Daniel's hand and struck his forehead.

            Daniel concentrated.  *Now, let's see if you are who I think you are.*

            Trent couldn't move.  He tried to scream, but he couldn't even breathe.  *What's happening?*  He suddenly felt himself falling.  *Wha...Nooooo!*

            *Calm down, Trent.*

            *Who...Mr. Takazawa?*

            There was faint chuckling.  *Please, call me Daniel.*

            Trent ignored this apparent attempt at friendliness.  *What have you done to me?*

            *I have done nothing except giving you back something you lost.*

            *And what might that be?*

            *Your memories.  Look, and remember!*

            Images flashed across Trent's consciousness almost too fast to comprehend.  *What are you showing me?*

            *Your life, such as it was.*

            The images came faster, and faster still.  *It's too much!  Aaahhhh!*  In a flash of light, it was all over.

            Back at the mansion's study, Daniel lowered his hand and the beam vanished.

            Trent shook his head and focused on the billionaire.  "Hello...brother.

            "Can't this junkheap go any faster?!"

            Darien grunted as his car bounced over a particularly nasty road bump.  "Mina, I'm going as fast as I can."

            Mina just sat back in her seat and wrung her hands.

            "Don't worry," Lita comforted the nervous blond, "We'll get him back."  She turned towards Amy.  "How much further, Ames?"

            The blue-haired genius looked up from her minicomputer.  "We should be at the site in about 5 minutes.

            Mina looked out the window at the greenery racing by.  *I'm coming, Trent.*

            Daniel smiled.  "So, you remember?"

            "I remember...some things, but-"  Trent gasped and grabbed his head.

            "Relax.  Let it come slowly.  What do you remember?"

            Trent concentrated.  "I remember...a battle...and you...killed me."

            Daniel grimaced.  "Yes, you would remember that.  Do you remember why?"

            "You...wouldn't listen to reason.  You wanted to use your power to...control people.  You were power mad...and evil."

            The billionaire laughed.  "Do I look evil to you?"  He gestured all around him.  "All this, my house, my company, all of it, I worked for.  I've changed, Trent."

            "Why don't I believe you?  You sent that demoness to get me and she almost killed me!"

            "Really now?  Hmm, I guess I will have a talk with Malicia later.  But you must understand, I gave her implicit orders to bring you to me unharmed, but you know how summoned beings are."

            A gong sounded and Daniel frowned.  He got up and headed towards the door.  "Excuse my, brother.  It seems someone from my company is trying to reach me.  Please, think about what I have said."

            The sound of the door closing echoed in the room...and in Trent's mind.

            Daniel entered his office and picked up the phone.  It was Mariko.  "I thought I told you that I was not to be disturbed."

            "I'm sorry, sir, but you did tell me to keep you informed of the Hokkaido operations."

            "Well, what do they want now?  More supplies?"

            "Actually, sir.  They told me to tell you that they found it?"

            His breath caught in his throat.  *After all these years...could it be?*  "Tell them I'll be there as soon as I can.  And Mariko, this conversation never happened."

            "What conversation, sir?"

            Daniel smiled and hung up.  He was in a good mood again.  Even more so than last time.

            Then his intruder alarm sounded.

            "There it is.  In that clearing."  Sailor Mercury called out as the group made their way through the woods.  Everyone had transformed before they entered the woods, expecting trouble.

            Venus ran on ahead and burst into the clearing.  "No one's here.  We're too late," she said despondently, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

            "Maybe not," Mercury countered.  "I'm detecting a large structure a few miles north of here as well as two sets of tracks leading to it.

            "Trent and the demoness?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

            "No, not the demoness.  Trent and someone else, someone with a great deal of power."

            "Well, c'mon then!" Jupiter yelled, running down the forest path.

            After a few minutes of hard traveling, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask reached the Takazawa mansion.

            Sailor Moon gaped.  She turned to Mercury.  "Are you saying that Trent's trapped in there?"

            The blue-haired scout analyzed the readings from her computer.  "Yes, Trent is definitely in there.  Currently, he's in a room in the east wing of the mansion."

            "Okay, so what's the plan?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  Everyone immediately turned to Sailor Moon.

            "What?  Why are you all looking at me?"

            Raye snorted.  "Well, you are the leader, Serena."

            "Oh, ok.  Um...uh...maybe we could...ah...go and knock on the door?"

            Everyone had looks of disbelief on their faces except for Sailor Mars.  She looked as though she was going to slap Sailor Moon.

            "Actually, that is a wonderful suggestion," a voice boomed out.

            Jupiter was immediately on guard.  "Who said that?  Show yourself!"

            "Very well."

            A man materialized in front of them.

            Venus gasped.  "You!"

            Daniel Takazawa smiled.  "Yes, it's me.  Now for those of you who don't know me, allow me to introduce myself.  I am Daniel Takazawa, billionaire entrepreneur and president of Takazawa Industries."

            "What else are you?" Jupiter questioned.

            "What do you mea- Oh, you want to know about the teleporting and all that.  Well trust me, I'm as human as you are.  I'm no monster or demon, so you can put your ofuda away Sailor Mars."

            Mars's eyes widened, but she slowly withdrew her hand from behind her, empty.

            Sailor Venus stepped forward.  "What have you done with Trent?!"

            Daniel looked at her quizzically.  He concentrated and then he smiled.  "Oh, it's you.  I thought I recognized you.  You were with Trent at the Starlight Club.  Your name is...Mina."  He heard Venus gasp.  "Yes, Trent thinks of you a great deal."  He gestured to his house.  "Please, everyone come with me."

            Reluctantly, the group followed their host.

            "Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly," Mercury muttered.

            Daniel simply flashed her a disarming smile.

            Trent was still contemplating his brother's statements when his voice intruded on his thoughts.

            *Trent, I believe I have some guests here that want to speak with you.*

            *With me?*

            *Yes, please join us in the main hall.*  Then Daniel's voice was gone.

            Trent thought about the invitation for a second, then shrugged and headed for the hall.

            "Where's Trent?" Venus asked for what must have been the twentieth time since she had met Daniel.

            "Patience, Lady Venus.  I promise you will see him soon.  In the mean time, why don't you all have a seat.  Would anyone like any refreshments?"

            Sailor Moon was about to raise her hand, but Mars jabbed her in the ribs.  This almost precipitated into another tongue war between the two, but Tuxedo Mask conveniently sat down in between the two feuding scouts.

            Jupiter sighed at the narrowly averted crisis.  She turned to Mercury.  "If this guy is the enemy, at least he's more polite than previous ones."

            There was a sound of a door opening and Daniel looked up.  "Ah, here comes the man of the hour now."

            Trent emerged from an upstairs doorway and descended the stairs.  When he reached the bottom, he was immediately set upon by Sailor Venus, who flung her arms around him in a crushing hug.

            "Trent!" the blond scout cried into his shoulder, "You're okay!"

            Trent was momentarily nonplussed but then he concentrated and was able to see past Venus's disguise magic.

            "Mina!  It's you!"  She looked up into his face and nodded.  Trent's eyes softened.  "Yes, I'm alright."  He smirked.  "So, you're a Sailor Scout, huh?"

            Venus answered him by giving him a fierce kiss.

            Daniel cleared his throat and everybody looked at him.  "This is truly very touching and I'm sure that all of you must have questions for Trent and for me.  Unfortunately, I have business to attend to.  I'm sure you can show yourselves out."

            Sailor Moon looked up, startled.  "You're letting us go?"

            "Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

            "Well, aren't you the bad guy?  And bad guys don't let the good guys escape."

            Daniel chuckled.  "I'm not evil Sailor Moon.  I've convinced Trent of that, or at least tried to.  Now, I really have to go.  Good day."  He turned and walked up the stairs.

            "I don't trust him," Sailor Mars muttered.

            "Trust him or not, I think we should do as he says," Tuxedo Mask added.

            Everyone agreed and headed for the main doors.

            Daniel was watching all of this on a viewing crystal from his private room.  *Well, Trent, it seems like my hunch was correct.  You are alive.  But what to do with you?*

            The car ride back to Tokyo was surprisingly quiet.  The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask had detransformed after Trent had successfully identified them in their disguised forms.  The meeting with Daniel Takazawa was weighing heavily on everyone's mind.  

The events were apparently too much for Mina as she was leaning against Trent and snoring peacefully.  Trent held on to her gently, but his thoughts kept returning to memories of his brother.

            They arrived back at the Hikawa shrine and Raye told Trent to put Mina in her room to rest.  "And you better get to the Great Fire Room, quick!  So no funny business!"

            Trent blushed and nodded.

            Once everyone was gathered in the Great Fire Room, Trent began the explanations.

            "I guess you all wondering what connection I have with Daniel Takazawa.  Well..."

            "Mina!" Serena gasped.  "Shouldn't you be resting."

            Mina was standing in the doorway.  "I'm not tired."  She yawned.  "Well, maybe just a little, but I want to hear this."  She went over to Trent and sat next to him.

            Trent smiled and put his arm around Mina's shoulders.  "As I was saying...Daniel Takazawa is...my brother."

            Everyone was shocked.

            "How can he be your brother?  He must be at least 40-years-old," Lita asked.

            Trent took a deep breath.  "Well, it all began a long time ago.  Daniel and I were born into a peasant family.  It was a difficult birth and our mother didn't survive.  Our father raised us.  There was a war and father volunteered to serve in the king's army.  He died, saving the king's life and in return, the king offered to take care of us.  We were given the best education in the land and were treated almost like princes.

            "In the course of our studies, we learned about magic, and we soon developed an skill for it.  The royal magus learned of this and offered to school us personally in the use of magic.  We were adept apprentices and learned quickly.  We soon surpassed the magus in skill and power and were named royal magi.

            "I was content with using my power to improve our kingdom and its people, but Daniel wanted more.  He wanted more power, more control.  To him, what good was it if he had the power, yet someone else ruled?  He was determined to seize the throne, by any means necessary.  I learned of his plans and confronted him.  I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen.  I knew I couldn't let him continue with his plans so we fought.

            "Though we were both near the same level in magical power, Daniel had spent his time studying battle magic, whereas I studied the defensive and healing arts.  Even though I knew I couldn't hope to stand with him in a head-to-head battle, I thought I could wear him out, get him to expend all his combat spells so I could retaliate and trap him.  It didn't happen that way.  Daniel's power seemed inexhaustible.  He battered down all my defenses and in the end it was I who lay powerless before him.

            "I tried once more to reason with him, but he was not to be swayed.  He knew that of all the people on earth, I was the only one who could stop him, and so he killed me."

            There were startled gasps all around.

            "But if he killed you, how are you here now?" Raye asked.

            "Well, be fore he killed me, I cast a final spell that preserved my spirit until I could be reincarnated, so here I am.  This may sound like an amazing story, but-"

            Serena held up her hand, stopping Trent's statement.  "Let me get this straight.  You spoke about serving in a kingdom long ago, practicing magic, fighting evil, dying, and getting reborn am I correct?"  Trent nodded.  "Well, that's not as shocking to us as you might think."  Serena proceeded to relate to him the history and adventures of the Sailor Scouts, starting with the Silver Millenium.

            When she finished, Trent was sitting back, wide-eyed.  "Wow, that's really something."

            "Well, what should we do about Daniel?" Lita asked, her eyes glinting dangerously.

            Amy lay a restraining on the tall brunette's shoulder.  She looked at Trent.  "He is your brother and you do know more about him than the rest of us.  What do you suggest?"

            Trent contemplated his answer.  "Well, he did tell me that he has changed.  He has become a hard-working businessman and he hasn't hurt anybody-"

            "Hasn't hurt anybody?!"  Mina was livid.  "He sent that monster out to get you!"

            Trent took Mina's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  "He told me that that was an accident.  The demoness he summoned misinterpreted his instructions."

            "Well, if he wanted to find you, why didn't he just call the police or somebody?" Mina countered.

            "You don't know my brother like I do.  He is a very private person.  He doesn't like involving other people in his business."

            Mina didn't object any further, but she was still not convinced.

            Trent cleared his throat.  "I think I'll give my brother another chance.  After all, you gave Darien another chance when was brainwashed into joining the Negaverse."

            They couldn't argue against that logic, and everyone agreed.

            "But if he does anything that hurts anybody, I'm going to hurt him!" Mina warned.


	6. Brother's Keeper chapter 6

Disclaimers:  Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and everything affiliated with them are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Dic, and many other big name people and companies with lots of money and lots of lawyers.  I do not own them so don't sue me; I'm only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into the mindscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I hope).  

            Please email me with your comments and/or criticisms at jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Brother's Keeper

Part 6

by:  Johnny Ng

            The sleek, black Takazawa Industries jet landed in the main airport of Sapporo, the main city and capital of Hokkaido.  Daniel Takazawa debarked and looked at his watch.  It was 2pm, Sunday afternoon.  He stepped into the limo waiting for him.  He nodded at the chauffeur who proceeded to drive him to his destination, a spot to the southwest of the city, in the mountains.

            Daniel ignored the scenery passing by his window.  His mind was preoccupied with the supposed discovery that his archeological teams had made.  *If they did indeed find it, then...*  He laughed, long and loud. 

            When they arrived at the site.  The team leader ushered Daniel into the prefab building that served at the teams' headquarters.

            "What have you found, Maeda?" the billionaire asked, addressing the team leader.

            Maeda went over to a large safe standing in the corner of his office.  He opened it and retrieved...a rock.  "I believe this is what you had us looking for."

            Daniel took the stone into his hands and held it reverently.  It was a rather plain, small rock.  Dark-gray and rough with tiny specks of quartz trapped in it.  "Where did you find it?"

            "It was in a hidden chamber carved into the face of the mountain, just like you said."

            "You've done well."

            "Um...if I may be so bold, sir.  What is it?"

            Daniel ignored him.  "Call all the men together.  I'm going to make an announcement."

            Maeda nodded and sounded the gathering bell.  Everyone stopped what they were doing and converged on the building.  Daniel exited with Maeda and addressed the crowd.

            "You have all done an excellent job.  This is the greatest archeological find of the millennia.  Too bad no one will find out about it."

            A confused ripple ran through the crowd.  Daniel raised his hand and everyone assembled stopped, frozen in magical stasis.

            Daniel smiled.  "Yes, no one will know about this...and neither will you."  He began chanting and everyone frozen glowed briefly.  When the spell ended, the magus clapped his hands and the workers stirred and went about their business again, as if nothing had happened.  *Good, the memory erasing spell worked.  They won't have any memory of what they discovered.*  He turned to the team leader.  "So how's the dig progressing?"

            Maeda looked up at his boss nervously.  "Not that well, sir.  We've been here for the past year or so and had as much luck as the previous teams."

            "Well, keep at it.  And if you need any more men or supplies, let me know."  Daniel gestured to his chauffeur who opened the limo door.  He got in and headed back to Sapporo with a nondescript rock in his pocket.  *I think this calls for a celebration.*

            "Mom!  I'm home," Trent called out stepping into the house.  The phone rang.  "I'll get it!  Hello?"

            "Hello, Trent."

            A shiver ran down Trent's spine.  "Hello Daniel.  What do you want?"

            "Do I need a reason to call my brother?"

            "I'm sorry, force of habit."

            "It's alright.  The reason I called was to ask you if you were free for dinner tonight?"

            "I suppose, why?"

            "I have recently come into some good fortune and I felt like celebrating.  Feel free to bring Mina along, or should I say Sailor Venus."  He chuckled.  "I'll send a limo over to your hou-"

            "No, send it to the Crown Arcade.  There would be too many questions if you send it here."

            "Very well, it'll be there at 7:00."  The line then went dead.

            Trent hung up, a troubled look on his face, and dialed Mina's number.

            "I can't believe we're doing this!" Mina whispered loudly in Trent's ear.  They were sitting in Daniel's limo heading up to his mansion, and Mina was not happy.

            "C'mon Mina, just relax."

            "Relax?!  He knows I'm Sailor Venus!  He might know the identities of the others too."

            "Trust me, he does," Trent said in a somber tone.

            "Wha...how?"

            "I figured out you identities...and my brother is a much more powerful mage than I am."

            "Well," Mina huffed, "That's just great."

            Trent smirked.  "You know, you're beautiful even when you're angry."  

            Mina blushed. He cleared his throat.  "Mina, I have something for you."  He pulled a small package from his pocket.  "I hope you like it."

            Mina eagerly tore open the wrapping paper off and opened the box.  Inside was a thin gold chain with a dark blue, crystal pendant.  "Oh, it's gorgeous.  Put it on me?"

            Trent complied.  "There, now you look more radiant than ever.  Do you feel better now?"

            "Well, I guess.  But I still don't trust that brother of yours."

            "Don't worry, I don't totally trust him myself."  His voice turned serious.  "Mina, you have to promise me one thing.  Keep that pendant safe, no matter what, ok?"

            Unable to say anything, she just nodded.

            The rest of the trip was spent in silence.  When they reached the mansion, the chauffeur escorted them to the front door, where Daniel met them.

            "Ah, nice to see you Trent, Mina.  Please, come in."

            They followed the billionaire into the dining room and sat down.  "Dinner will be served shortly," he informed them, " But first, let's chat for a bit."  He turned to Trent.  "So, how are you feeling, brother?"

            "I am well," Trent answered politely, "My memories of my previous life have returned completely...as well as my powers."  He generated a small energy sphere in his hand, then extinguished it.

            Daniel looked amused.  "Yes, so they have...and how are you doing, Mina?"

            "I'm fine," she answered stiffly.

            He chuckled.  "It seems you still don't like me, Lady Venus.  Rest assured, I will not try anything foolish, like trying to take over the world or something.  I know of your reputation, as well as those of your comrades.  An interesting group of individuals, your friends.  Let's see...," he tapped his chin, "There's Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, attending Juban Junior High..."  The magus proceeded to name all the scouts, their schools, and addresses.  When he finished he turned to Mina.  "Yes, a _very_ interesting group of individuals.

            Mina was fuming.  *Trent was right!  He does know who we are!*  "And what do you plan to do with that information, Mr. Takazawa?"

            "Why nothing.  I'm not some tabloid magazine reporter out to expose you.  Nor am I some arch-villain out to destroy you.  I'm simply a businessman and telling the world your identities would not profit me much."

            A side door opened and Daniel smiled.  "Enough conversation for now, dinner is served."

            Indeed it was as plates laden with delicious food were placed on the table, ranging from fillet mignon to strawberry shortcake.  

            "I do not like eating course by course.  I prefer everything to be laid out in front of me, even dessert," their host stated.

            Trent still had doubts about his brother and started to cast a 'detect poison' spell on the food.  

            Daniel sensed this and frowned.  "Come now, Trent.  Surely you wouldn't think me capable of serving poisoned food."

            Mina was about to bite into a piece of cake when she heard this and froze.

            Trent smirked.  "Like I told you before, force of habit."  Trent finished the spell and it revealed the food to be untainted.

            "I hope your satisfied, brother."

            Trent looked sheepish.  "I'm sorry, Daniel, I meant no offense."

            "None taken.  Now let's eat."

            Mina looked at the food on her plate and put her fork down.  *Suddenly, I'm not feeling so hungry.*  Her growling stomach, however, belied her thoughts.  *Oh, shut up!*

            When dinner was finished, the three of them retired to the study.  Daniel poured himself a glass of wine.  "Would any of you like something to drink?  Nonalcoholic of course."  His guests declined.

            Trent cleared his throat and caught his brother's attention.  "Now, what's the reason for this celebration?"

            Daniel smiled.  "That's so like you, Trent.  Direct and to the point.  Very well, here it is."  He went to the safe tucked away in the corner of the room, opened it, and removed something.

            Mina blinked.  "It's a rock."

            The billionaire magus chuckled.  "Not just any rock.  This is the Philosopher's Stone."

            Trent's eyes widened, while Mina just looked puzzled.  "The what?" she asked.

            "The Philosopher's Stone!" Trent gasped, "Impossible!  It's only a myth."

            "I'm afraid not, brother."

            "What is it?!" Mina shouted, frustrated at being ignored.

            "This, my dear," Daniel held up the stone, "is the stuff that dreams are made of."

            "Who do you think you are?  Humphrey Bogart?"

            "It's no joke, Mina," Trent informed her, "According to legend, one of the stone's powers is the ability to control a person's dreams and thoughts."  He turned to his brother.  "Is that what you're planning to do?"

            Daniel smiled.  "As a matter of fact, it was."  He muttered a quick phrase and the stone glowed as a magical shield enveloped Mina and Trent.

            Trent pounded on the sphere but it wouldn't budge.  "What are you doing?"

            "Please, brother.  It should be obvious even to you.  You are the only person in the world that can match me in power, and thus the only one that can stop me."

            Mina had had enough.  In a flash of light, she transformed into Sailor Venus.  "Oh yeah?  Well stop this!  Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

            The beam impacted against the shield and dissipated.

            "Please, Lady Venus, don't bother wasting your strength.  The shield is quite impregnable."

            Venus turned to Trent.  "Can you do anything?"

            "I'm trying, but this shield is nothing like I've ever seen before."

            "That's because it's being enhanced by the power of the stone," Daniel informed him stepping closer to his captives.  "And now, to finish something that started a long time ago."

            With a thought, the magus separated Trent and Sailor Venus.  "This time, brother, it is truly the end."  He raised his hand and a bolt of power struck Trent in the chest.

            "Trent!" Venus screamed, seeing her boyfriend fall to the floor.

            Daniel dispelled the shield around his brother and bent down to examine him.  "Yes, he's quite dead."

            "Nooo!  You monster!"  Venus started banging on the magical shield.  She saw Daniel still bent over Trent's body murmuring an incantation.  "What are you doing?  Leave him alone!"

            The magus concentrated.  "I have to make sure my brother is really gone."  A faint luminescent cloud drifted upwards from Trent's body.

            Daniel smiled.  "Ah, there you are."  The Philosopher's Stone in his hand glowed again as he intoned another spell.  The glowing mist swirled and disappeared with a slight pop.  "There, it's done."

            "What did you do?" Venus cried.

            "I just destroyed Trent's soul.  He won't be coming back...ever."

            Sailor Venus was speechless.  She collapsed, her transformation reversing itself.  Mina sat in her prison, quietly sobbing.

            Daniel moved over to the distraught girl.  "I'm sorry you had to be a part of this, Mina.  I took no pleasure in killing Trent, both in the past and now.  And I take no pleasure in what I must do now."  He raised his hand.  "I'm very sorry."

            "Go to hell you bastard," Mina growled.  She tried to transform again, but she was struck in the chest by Daniel's bolt.

            The magus lowered his hand.  The girl lay unconscious in front of him.  He tried to summon the power to destroy her, but he couldn't.  *No, she shouldn't have been involved.  She's just an innocent.*  He knelt down and placed his hands over Mina's chest.  They glowed for a few seconds then dimmed.  *There, that should be enough.*

            Daniel got up and looked at the bodies and sighed.  He spoke a command and the bodies levitated upward and in a blink of an eye, he teleported all of them to a clearing outside of a cave.  Walking inside the cave, he cast a spell and two flat beds of stone grew out of the ground.  He gestured and the bodies floated inside and came to rest on the briers.

            "Rest in peace my brother, Lady Venus."  The magus exited the cave and a translucent shield sprang up over the entrance.  "Malicia, I summon you."

            The demoness appeared at Daniel's command.

            ~What do you wish of me, Master?~

            "It has been brought to my attention that you almost killed Trent Powers."

            The demoness paled visibly.  ~Master, I...~

            "No excuses!" Daniel roared, " I ordered you to bring him to me unharmed!"  He took a breath and calmed down.  "As punishment, you are to guard this tomb for the rest of your existence.  Destroy anyone who seeks to enter."  He thought for a moment.  "As well as those who seek to leave."

            ~Yes Master.~

            Daniel nodded and teleported away.

            Inside the cave, the pendant around Mina's neck glowed faintly.

            Serena was in her room doing homework.  Actually, she was doing research.  Well, to her it would have been research, research on the Japanese criminal justice system.  She was reading a Sailor V comic.

            In the comic, Sailor V had just trapped some bank robbers in a warehouse. "Yeah, get em Sailor V!"

            Luna sighed.  "Serena, you still have homework to do."

            "Just a few more minutes, Luna."  Serena was about to turn the page when the comic fell from her nerveless fingers.  She sat bolt upright, the color draining from her face.  She looked at Luna.

            The Moon cat was in much the same condition as her charge.  "Oh no."

            "Mina," Serena croaked.  She ran downstairs with Luna hot on her heels.  "Mom, I gotta go somewhere!"

            "Serena, wh-?" Mrs. Tsukino called after her daughter but she was already gone.

            As soon as she left her house Serena tried calling Mina on her communicator, but she couldn't reach her.  Then the other planetary symbols on her communicator flashed as the other scouts called her.  She called up a three-way screen and saw the haunted expressions on her friends' faces.  "Everyone meet at the shrine, I think something terrible has happened to Mina!"

            All the girls met up in Raye's room.

            "Grandpa and Chad are in the country training, so we shouldn't be disturbed," the priestess told them.

            Serena took a deep breath and looked at her friends.  "So, you all felt it, too?"  Everyone nodded.  "So, we all know that Mina's in danger-"

            There was a rustling sound coming from outside Raye's window and Artemis appeared, hopping up onto the windowsill from outside, his eyes watering.  "It's worse than that, girls.  I think Mina is dead."

            Stunned silence filled the room.  Finally, a small voice broke it.

            "How?" Serena asked.

            Artemis shook his head.  "I don't know how-"

            "No, how do you know she's dead?"

            The white Moon cat hung his head.  "I've always had a special mental link with Mina.  I was her personal guardian in the Moon Kingdom as well here.  The first time I had this feeling was at the fall of the Moon Kingdom when Sailor Venus died, then at the battle in the North Pole..."  It was too much for Artemis as he collapsed on his side and wept openly.  Luna went over to him and tried to comfort him.

            Serena was also crying on Raye's shoulder as the priestess held her gently.  Amy was fighting a losing battle against her tears as her body rocked with silent sobs.  Lita looked visibly shaken but there was an angry glint in her eyes.

            "Who did this?" the tall girl growled out.

            Artemis pulled himself together.  "I don't know, all I know was that she was going somewhere with Trent-"

            "Trent!" Lita roared.  "If it was him...!"

            Raye had a thoughtful look on her face.  "No, I don't think it was Trent."

            Lita was astonished.  "But you were always against him!"

            "I was never against him, I just said that there was something strange about him."  She sighed.  "When he told us his story, I believed him.  He was telling us the truth."

            "If it wasn't him, then who?"

            Amy spoke up, her voice wavering slightly.  "You're forgetting the most obvious person, Daniel."

            At the mention of the billionaire's name, everyone's expression turned grim, except for Serena.

            "But Trent believed in him, and didn't he say that he had changed?" she asked.

            "Like it or not Serena, Daniel is the obvious choice," Raye answered her.

            "Maybe we should pay him a visit," Lita said menacingly.

            Serena stood up.  "No, I'll go speak with him, alone.  I don't want to risk losing all of you"

            For a second time, stunned silence filled the room, which quickly gave way to vehement protests.  However, Serena wouldn't budge.

            "At least let us come with you to his mansion," Raye asked exasperatedly.

            Serena relented.  "Alright, but there will be no fighting until I've spoken with him."

            Everyone agreed, though some were more reluctant than others.

            "Good."  Serena looked at her watch and gasped.  "I better call my mom, she probably wondering where I ran off to.  Then I'll call Darien and fill him in."  She left to make the calls and a few minutes later, Darien pulled up in front of the shrine in his car.

            Everyone hustled into the car and Darien drove off, heading for the Takazawa mansion.

            "Serena, what did you say to your mother?" Amy asked her.

            "I told her I had to go help Mina," the blond answered truthfully.  She turned and stared out the window.  *I just hope I can.*


	7. Brother's Keeper chapter 7

Disclaimers:  Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and everything affiliated with them are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Dic, and many other big name people and companies with lots of money and lots of lawyers.  I do not own them so don't sue me; I'm only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into the mindscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I hope).  

            Please email me with your comments and/or criticisms at jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Brother's Keeper

Part 7

by:  Johnny Ng

            Daniel was in his laboratory in the basement of his mansion.  The Philosopher's Stone sat on a table in front of him, as well as a plain silver ring.  He placed his hands over both objects and said an incantation.  Both the stone and the ring began to glow when suddenly they flashed.  The magus shielded his eyes and when he looked, the Philosopher's Stone had been set in the ring.  He smiled and slipped the ring on his finger.  *Now nothing can stop me!*

            An alarm sounded and Daniel frowned.  *An intruder?*  He shrugged and teleported away.

            Serena slowly walked up to the mansion's front steps and waited.  Amy had told her that the mansion's security system would have alerted Daniel so there was no need for her to walk to the door.  Indeed, a few moments later, the billionaire materialized in front of her.

            "Good evening, Ms. Tsukino."

            Serena didn't want to deal with pleasantries.  She looked up at the man, her eyes moistening.  "Did you kill Mina?"

            He looked down at her.  "No, I did not."

            "Liar!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, bursting out of the trees and running up to Serena.  The other scouts and Tuxedo Mask soon followed suit.

            Daniel looked at the tall scout and spread his hands.  "I'm telling you the truth, I did not kill her."

            "Then where is she?" Serena asked.

            "You wish to see your friend?"

            "Please," Serena pleaded.

            "Very well."  He gestured and a portal opened.  "Just step through.  This portal will take you to her."  The scouts looked dubious.  "I give you my word.  I will not harm you."

            Serena nodded and stepped through.  Tuxedo Mask and the others followed.

            The portal delivered them to a cave entrance.  Daniel appeared beside them.  "Your friend is in there."

            "This smells like a trap," Sailor Mars said quietly.

            They were all about to enter the cave when Malicia appeared.

            "I knew it!  It's a trap!"  Mars shouted, leaping to Serena's side.

            Daniel held up his hand.  "No, it's not."  He looked at the demoness.  "Malicia, let them enter."

            ~As you wish, Master.~  She stepped aside and permitted the scouts to walk into the cave.

            Walking in, Serena immediately saw the two stone pillars and the two bodies on top of them.  "Mina!"  She rushed to her fallen friend's side.  "Mina, wake up!"  The others also clustered around the unconscious blond's form.  Mercury immediately took out her minicomputer and began scanning Mina.

            Serena continued to shake Mina's form, but when she wouldn't wake up, she turned to Mercury.  "What's wrong, Mercury?" she cried, "Is she really d...dead?"

            Mercury slowly shook her head.  "No, she not dead...but not alive either.  My computer can't understand these readings."

            "Let me try," Mars volunteered.  She placed her hands over Mina's chest and closed her eyes.  After a few minutes of concentration, her eyes snapped open.  "I felt...nothing.  It's like Mina's just a shell."  A look of realization and horror spread across her face.  "Her soul is gone!"

            "No, not gone.  Just imprisoned," Daniel informed them, stepping into the cave.

            Sailor Jupiter ran up to him and grabbed his shirt.  "You did this you bastard!"

            The magus frowned and, with a thought, tossed Jupiter aside.  He straightened his clothes before he addressed the heroes.  "Yes, I did."

            "Please, bring her back," Serena pleaded.

            "No, I will not.  But you are welcome to try."  Daniel turned and started walking out of the cave amid the scouts' protests.  He held up his hand.  "You asked me to bring you to your friend and I have.  As far as I'm concerned, our business is ended."

            Daniel stepped outside and spoke with Malicia.  "Resume your guarding of the tomb as I have requested."

            ~Yes, Master.~

            The magus nodded and teleported away.

            Back in the cave, the scouts were still trying to figure out what to do.  Serena remained by Mina's side as the others put forth ideas.  Unfortunately, they weren't having much luck coming up with a solution.

            Exasperated, Sailor Mars turned to Serena.  "Hey, Meatball Head, the least you could do is come here and listen to our-"  She stopped short as she saw Serena transform into Sailor Moon and summon the Imperium Silver Crystal.  "Serena!  Don't!"

            Sailor Moon turned to her friends.  "But don't you see, I must.  Don't worry.  I'll be careful."  She closed her eyes and concentrated.  Her uniform dissolved and was replaced with her Moon Princess gown.

            Princess Serenity opened her eyes and regarded Mina's reclining form.  "Oh, my friend.  Let me help."  

            Serenity closed her eyes and the Crystal rose in front of her.  Her Moon sigil flashed and its beam struck the Crystal.  The Crystal glowed and emitted a beam that struck Mina's forehead.

*****

Serenity suddenly found herself floating in a hazy, white limbo.  

*The Well of Souls.* 

 This was the place where all souls resided.  She concentrated on Mina's soul and she slowly began to drift.  As she moved she saw other souls, luminescent globes with a shimmering cord attached to them.  If a cord was severed, the soul would be lost and that person would die.

            She moved deeper into the mists but still failed to find Mina's soul.  Despair was starting to creep into Serenity's heart when she at last saw it.  A bright, orange sphere glimmered in the distance; however, its cord was thin and practically nonexistent.  She willed herself to move faster and was at the soul's side in a heartbeat.  She tried to move closer, but a shield flashed into existence around the soul.

            Serenity was momentarily startled.  She summoned the Crystal and tried to shatter the shield with its energies, but it was having no effect.  Instead, the shield seemed to be getting stronger and as it did, the cord began to flicker.

            The Princess stopped her attack and tried to think rationally.  She had been able to learn much about the shield with her attack.  Apparently, the shield was both the prison for Mina's soul and its guardian.  It was designed to resist the soul's attempts to free itself or someone else's attempts to free it, but not both at the same time.

            *Mina!  Can you here me?*

            The soul flickered.  *Seren...no, Princess Serenity?  Is that you?*

            *Yes it is, my friend.  I have come to set you free, but I need your help.*

            The soul sighed.  *Please, Princess, let me go.  Trent is dead.  I have nothing to live for.*

            Serenity was shocked.  *But what about your family?  Your friends?  Your duty as a Sailor Scout?*

            *Princess, do not make this any harder for me than it has to be-*

            *I cannot accept that.  As your sovereign ruler, I order you to return.*  Her tone softened.  *Please, Mina.  Trent would not want you to die needlessly.  Come back.  For me.  For your friends.  For him.*

            The soul was silent for a long time before it answered.  *Okay, I'll go back.  Just tell me what to do.*

            Serenity smiled.  *Just concentrate on escaping and I'll handle to rest.*

            Mina's soul gradually grew brighter and the shield flared in response.

            When Serenity saw that, she attacked with the Crystal.

            Again the shield flared, but it was starting to crack.

            *Just a little more, Mina.*

            The cracks widened and with a crash the shield shattered.  Once it was gone, Mina's cord flashed and strengthened.

            *Princess, I don't know how to thank you.*

            *There is no need for thanks.  Just live your life as you have, Mina, and take comfort in the fact that your family and friends love you.*  She closed her eyes and mists surrounded her and Mina's soul.

*****

            Mina slowly stirred and opened her eyes.  "Hey everyone," she said weakly.  She turned to Serenity.  "Thank you, Princess."

            Serenity smiled.  "Welcome back, Mina."  Her Moon sigil flashed and she became Serena again.  Tuxedo Mask quickly went to her side when he saw he starting to collapse.  "I'm alright.  How do you feel, Mina?"

            "A little woozy, but ok.  Where's--"  She turned and saw Trent lying on the brier next to her and gasped.  "Oh no, Trent!"

            Mina struggled to her feet and stumbled over to Trent's side.  *Please let him be alright.  Please!*  However, her silent plea went unanswered.  Daniel was right.  Trent was dead.  She turned to her friends.  

"Please, help him."

            Seeing that Serena was still out of it, Sailor Mars went over to Trent and placed her hands over his chest.  However, she immediately snatched them away.  She fell back into the cave wall and wrapped her arms around herself.  "Cold...so cold."

            "Raye, what happened?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

            Continuing to shiver, Mars answered, "I felt nothing.  It was worse then when I tried help you, Mina.  With you, your soul was gone, but with Trent, it was like he never had a soul."

            "Daniel told me he had destroyed his soul," Mina whispered.

            "Then there's no hope," Mars said.  "Without a soul, his body can't live."

            Mina's shoulders slumped as tears worked their way down her face.  One drop hung on her chin before falling on her pendant.  The tear glistened on the blue stone and it glowed in response.  The glow drew everyone's attention.

            "Wha...what's happening?" Mina asked.

            Mercury immediately began to scan the pendant with her computer.

            *...mina...*

            "Who...?"  Mina's breath caught in her throat.  "Trent?"

            *...yes...*

            "Where?  How?"

            Sailor Mars went to Mina's side.  "Mina, are you ok?"

            Mina grabbed Mars's shoulders.  "It's Trent!  Can't you hear him?"

            *...no...they can't...*

            "Oh, ok.  What should I do?"

            "Well," Mars remarked, "For one thing, I think you should come and sit..."

            Mina ignored her.  Instead she walked over to Trent's body and took off her pendant.  "What now?"

            *...place it...on my chest...*

            She did so and the pendant's glow intensified.

            Jupiter asked Mercury.  "Do you know what's going on?"

            The blue-haired scout sighed and shut her computer.  "I have no idea.  All I know is that it's something magical."

            A faint mist exuded from the pendant.  It hung in the air for a moment before it settled on Trent's body.  The pendant suddenly flashed painfully, causing all to avert their eyes.

            Mina stumbled against a rock and braced herself for a fall, but she suddenly felt someone catch her.  She blinked her eyes.  "Trent?"

            "Thanks for bringing me back, Mina."

            With a cry, Mina flung her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips.

            "I guess this means you're glad to see me?" Trent asked when he was finally able to breathe.  Mina just kissed him again.

            Sailor Mars cleared her throat.  "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to get out of here."

            ~You're not going anywhere.~  Malicia appeared in the cave's entrance.  ~My Master told me to destroy any and all who would seek to leave this place.~

            Trent stepped up to the demoness.  "You don't have to serve my brother anymore.  I can undo his summoning.  I can set you free."

            Malicia grinned.  ~Who says I don't like serving him?~  She launched herself at Mina.

            Trent moved to protect her, but Mars was quicker as she slapped one of her ofudas on the demoness's forehead.  "Evil spirits, begone!"

            Malicia suddenly found herself frozen.  Trent walked in front of her.  "Thank you, Sailor Mars.  Now, as for you, I'm sending you home."  He shouted out a phrase and touched Malicia's forehead.

            The demoness screamed as she began to dissolve.  Soon she was gone and the prayer strip fell to the ground.

            Trent staggered a bit but was able to right himself.  "Whoa, that banishment spell really does take a lot out of you."  He looked around at the scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  "Why don't we go someplace where we can talk?"  With a wave of his arms, they teleported away.

            Daniel dismissed the viewing stone.  He had witnessed Trent and Mina's resurrections but wasn't worried.  *They can't stop me now.  The Stone has become a part of me.  The world will soon be mine!*

            Trent and the Scouts appeared back at the Hikawa shrine, in the Great Fire Room.

            "Wow, that sure beats Sailor Teleport," Jupiter remarked as she detransformed.

            The rest of the scouts detransformed as well, including Tuxedo Mask.

            The door opened and the two Lunar cats bounded in.

            "Mina!  You're alive!" Artemis shouted jumping in Mina's arms.  Luna rubbed up against her leg.

            Mina laughed.  "Of course I'm alive you silly cat."

            "But how, I felt you d...die?"

            "Well, I guess I did," Mina replied in a subdued tone.  She told them everything that happened.  The dinner, the Philosopher's Stone, Trent's death, her death, everything.

            "...and the next thing I knew, I was waking up inside a cave next to...Trent..."  Mina trailed off, clutching Trent's arm.

            "How did you survive this time, Trent?" Amy asked.  "According to Mina, Daniel destroyed your soul."

            "So he thought.  From what I heard from Mina, my brother performed the soul extraction spell perfectly.  However, I had made precautions against that.  Mina, may I have the pendant for a moment?"

            Mina looked puzzled but unclasped the necklace and handed it to him.

            Trent took it and held the pendant gently.  "This is no ordinary stone.  It is a soul catcher."  He smiled.  "It was meant to protect you, Mina.  Who knew it would save me?

            "When you placed the pendant on my chest, I was able to transfer my soul back to my body."  He handed the necklace back to Mina.

            Lita nudged her.  "Hey, you better be careful with that."

            Trent smiled.  "Actually, the soul catcher only works once."

            "So, this isn't magical anymore?" Mina asked.

            "No, it's just an ordinary run-of-the-mill really expensive sapphire."

            "Oh...oh!"  Mina immediately brightened and put on the necklace again.

            Serena looked at Darien slyly.  "So, when do I get some expensive jewelry?"

            Darien was suddenly nervous.  "Uh..."

            "Serena, there's no time for that now," Raye interrupted.  She looked at everyone.  "I think the question we should be asking is 'what should we do about Daniel?'"

            All eyes were on Trent.  "I don't know.  My brother was right.  He has changed...for the worse.  He's much more patient and devious than before."  He sighed.  "The one thing I do know is that we have to find him and stop him soon."

            Everyone was suddenly subdued.  Luna finally spoke up, "I think we all should go home and get some sleep.  It's getting late."

            "Oh no!  My mom's going to kill me!"

            Darien smiled.  "Well, anybody who needs to get home just hop into...my...car....  My car!  It's still parked outside the mansion!"

            "Actually, I took the liberty of teleporting your car along with us when we left the cave," Trent informed him.  "It's outside right now."

            "Cool, c'mon girls."  Serena, Amy, and Lita all said good-byes and followed Darien out.  Luna declined the ride, preferring to go do some hunting and she persuaded Artemis to come with her.

            Raye yawned.  "Well, I'm turning in.  See you guys later."

            When Raye left, Trent and Mina just sat next to each other in front of the Great Fire, each taking comfort in the other's presence.  They stayed this way for a while before Trent spoke up.

            "Mina, maybe I should take you home now.  You're parents might be getting worried."

            Mina didn't answer.  Trent looked down and saw that she was asleep.  *Hmm, this seems familiar.*  He closed his eyes and teleported both of them to Mina's house.

            Trent looked up at the door and sighed.  He shifted Mina around in his arms and rang the doorbell.  *Here we go again.*


	8. Brother's Keeper chapter 8

Disclaimers:  Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and everything affiliated with them are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Dic, and many other big name people and companies with lots of money and lots of lawyers.  I do not own them so don't sue me; I'm only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into the mindscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I hope).  

            Please email me with your comments and/or criticisms at jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

And special thanks to littlepenguingrl for her reviews.  I am glad that at least one person is enjoying my work.

Brother's Keeper

Part 8

by:  Johnny Ng

            Daniel took in the sights at the Tokyo Tower.  "Mariko was right," he murmured, "It is beautiful here at night."

            Since it was such a late hour, he was alone at the Tower's observation level.  *I should get started.*  The magus took out a dagger and pierced his finger.  He proceeded to draw a series of diagrams and sigils on the floor out of his own blood.  Once he was finished, he stood and examined his work.  His face was pale from exhaustion and loss of blood, but he could find no mistakes.  Everything was ready.

            Daniel lifted his hands to the sky and his ring glowed.  The clouds overhead grew dark and dangerous.  Lightning danced between the clouds and fierce rumbles of thunder could be heard.  The magus shouted an incantation, but the words were lost in the storm's rage.  Nevertheless, the spell seemed to have worked for a powerful bolt of lightning struck the ring.

            Power flowed through Daniel like and intoxicant.  "Yes!  The power is mine!"

            "Not so fast, brother."

            It was near midnight when Trent entered his house.  He had just left Mina's house a few minutes earlier and was surprised.  He had expected Mina's parents to really chew him out for getting their daughter home so late, but they were ok about it.  While they weren't exactly happy, they chalked it up to teenage enthusiasm or some such thing.  Trent just got off with a suggestion that next time to bring Mina home a little earlier.

            He was lying back on his bed, thinking about how to deal with Daniel when he suddenly felt a surge of power.  He looked out his window and saw the Tokyo Tower bathed in light from numerous lightning flashes.  *This looks like a scene from a bad horror movie.*  A name popped into his head.  

*Daniel.*

            Trent quickly jumped out of bed, changed clothes, and briefly contemplated calling Mina and the others.  *No, they been through enough tonight.  I just hope I make it in time.*  Trent teleported to the Tower.

            Daniel smiled when he heard Trent make his statement.  "Trent!  It's wonderful to see you alive...again."

            "No thanks to you."  Trent stalked up to his brother.  "If I were any other man, I would kill you for what you did to Mina."

            "If you were any other man, you would stay dead when I kill you," Daniel retorted.  "But, you are my brother."

            Trent's eyes softened.  "Yes, I am your brother, and as your brother I'm asking you, stop this madness.  You're not evil.  If you were you would have killed Mina instead of trapping her soul.  It's your ambition that is making you do this.  Please, Daniel, let it go."

            Daniel bowed his head as if in thought, but then a soft mocking laugh issued forth.  "Almost brother, almost.  However, I have gone too far, done too much, and I will not be stopped.  Not by you or by your Sailor friends.  You are right.  I am not evil.  That's why I'm giving you a chance to leave while you can."

            "You know I can't do that.  If you continue with this, I will try to stop you."

            "Yes, Trent, 'try' is the key word there.  You will try but you will fail."

            "So be it, brother."  Trent jumped back and launched a fireball at his brother.

            Daniel barely flinched as it hit an invisible barrier he had erected around him.  "You have no idea how powerful I have become now, brother.  One more time, Trent.  Leave.  Go be with Mina.  Enjoy your happiness while it lasts."

            Trent listened to Daniel.  Partly because he wanted to here what he wanted to say, but also partly because he knew that he couldn't defeat him.  Not now.  "Very well.  I will go.  But we are not finished.  I WILL stop you."  He teleported away.

            Daniel dispelled the barrier and turned back to his ritual.  *Until we next meet, brother.*

            Trent appeared back in his bedroom.  He had recognized the ritual his brother was performing.  *An energy amplification spell.  He must be trying to use the Tokyo Tower to broadcast the Stone's mental influence across the world.  It will take a day or so to be ready.*  His thoughts turned to Mina.  *No, this has gone farther than I had expected.  I cannot endanger her or the Scouts.  I have to do this myself.*  He lay down on his bed and settled for an uneasy sleep.

            Serena had been having a particularly nice dream about swimming in a pool of ice cream when Luna jumped onto the bed.

            "Serena.  Wake up!" the Moon cat yelled in her ear.

            "Aaaahhh!" Serena screamed and bolted upright.  She looked at her guardian crossly.  "Why'd you wake me up for?!"

            Luna ignored the irritation in her voice.  "I'm sensing someone using great magical power.  Look out your window."

            Serena grumbled something about ungrateful cats but did as she was told.  She saw nothing out of the ordinary until she saw the outline of the Tokyo Tower.  *Hey, is the Tower glowing?*  Suddenly, she was startled as multiple flashes of lightning struck it.  "Luna, what's going on?"

            "I don't know Serena."

            She looked at the Tower again, but it had stopped glowing and there were no clouds in the sky.  "Well, whatever it was, it seems to have stopped."  She yawned.  "Maybe it was nothing, Luna.  I'm sure the Tower gets hit by lightning lots of times."  She lay down on the bed again.  "You were probably imagining things."

            "Maybe you're right Serena," Luna mewed laying down herself.  *At least I hope so.*

            Daniel took a ragged breath.  Sweat dampened his hair and dripped into his eyes, but he had done it.  *The amplification spell is finished!*  He smiled and looked at his handiwork.  The diagrams he had drawn on the ground were fading away, being slowly absorbed into the Tower's infrastructure.  *The Tower will start to draw energy from the city's power grid, and the warding spells I have cast will prevent anyone from tampering with it.  Now all I have to do is wait.* 

            The next morning, Serena was awakened by her mother shaking her.

            "C'mon mom, just five more minutes," Serena said blearily.

            "Serena, it's already ten o'clock," her mother informed her.

            That woke the blond up.  "What?!  Oh, I sooo late!  Ms. Haruna is going to kill me.  Why didn't the alarm go off?"

            After her daughter's outburst, Serena's mom explained everything to her.  Apparently, the city was suffering from a massive power blackout.  There's no electricity anywhere.  The only electrical devices that were working are portable radios and other battery powered devices.  A state of emergency had been declared and all public buildings have been closed, including schools.

            "So there's no school?" Serena asked, her eyes brightening,  "Whoohoo!  I can go back to sleep then!"

            "Actually, dear, you friend Amy called you.  At least the phones are working.  Anyway, she said it was something important and that she wanted you to meet her at Raye's shrine at 10:30.  So you better get ready."

            Serena grumbled but got out of bed.  Twenty minutes later, she was out the door with a piece of toast in one hand and Luna following behind her.

            "I wonder if what Amy has to say has anything to do with what we saw happening at Tokyo Tower last night," the Moon cat wondered aloud.

            "I don't care," Serena grunted, "As long as there is food I'll be happy.  I didn't even get a chance to have a decent breakfast!"

            The two of them soon arrived at the shrine.

            Raye was shocked, "Serena!  You actually didn't oversleep?"

            Serena was about to make a snide remark of her own when Amy interrupted, "Not now, Raye.  We've got more important things to discuss"

            A smug look crossed Serena's face as she stuck her tongue out at Raye who just ignored it.  Lita saw this and rolled her eyes.  "Just what's going on, Amy?"

            The girl genius took out her minicomputer and punched up a display.  She turned the screen around and showed it to everyone.  "This is what's going on."

            While the readings being displayed were over most of the girls' heads, the Moon cats understood.

            Artemis nodded.  "This shows a massive energy drain occurring at..."

            "Tokyo Tower!" Luna shouted turning to Serena.  "I was right."

            "Right about what?" Raye asked.

            Luna related the events of last night including her suspicions of magic being involved.  Everyone frowned at the mention of magic.

            "You don't suppose that Daniel is behind this?" Lita asked.

            "Who else?" Raye looked at Mina.  "Has Trent said anything?"

            Mina was suddenly worried.  "I haven't been able to reach him since yesterday.  You don't think..."

            "I'm alright, Mina."  Trent suddenly appeared in front of them.  "And Lita was right.  Daniel is behind this."

            "Then what are we waiting for?!" the tall girl shouted, "Let's go and kick his butt!"

            Trent shook his head.  "No."  Everyone looked at him, stunned, but he continued, "He's too powerful for you now.  He might even be too powerful for me.  But I can't let you get hurt, especially you, Mina.  He's my brother, and so this is my fight."

            "And just how do you plan to stop us from fighting him?" Raye asked.

            "Like this..."  Trent snapped his fingers and a glimmering dome appeared, trapping the Scouts.

            Mina pounded on the dome.  "What are you doing?  You told us yourself, you're no match for Daniel.  You have to let us help!"

            "You will be helping me...by keeping yourselves safe.  This shield will remain in place until I come back to remove it."  He turned away.  "...or until I die."

            Mina turned to Serena.  "Please, do something."

            Serena nodded and raised her broach.  "Moon Crystal Power!"  She waited for the magical energies to transform her, but they never came.  She looked down at herself and saw that she was still Serena.  "What happened?"

            Trent smiled.  "I know how resourceful you Scouts can be, so this dome is designed prevent you from transforming as well."  Trent made his way to the door.  "Don't worry, I'll be back."

            "Trent!" Mina cried out but he was already out the door.  "Be careful," she finished softly.

            Trent tried to locate his brother magically, but Daniel was blocking him.  *No matter, I know where he has to go.  Have to save my strength, though.*  He hailed a cab and got in.  "Take me to Tokyo Tower."

            Daniel was busy in his office.  In his mind, just because the whole city was paralyzed by this power outage didn't mean that there wasn't profit to be made or work to be done.  Besides, his building had its own generators just in case something like this happened.

            "Mariko, can you come in here, please?"

            The secretary immediately walked into the office.  "What can I do for you, sir?"

            Daniel handed her a sealed envelope.  "Put this in the basement vault, won't you?"

            "The basement vault?  But isn't that..."

            "Yes, it is.  Just put it anywhere.  Someone will find it when it is time."

            "Yes, sir.  Will there be anything else?"

            There was a buzzing sensation in the back of Daniel's mind but he ignored it.  "No, that is all."

            Mariko nodded and walked out of the office envelope in hand.

            When his secretary left, Daniel summoned his viewing stone.  Someone had broken the warding sigils he had placed on the Tokyo Tower, and the viewing stone showed him who.  *Trent.*

            He put away the crystal and teleported to the Tower.

            Trent stood on the same spot on the observation level as he did last time he faced off with Daniel here.  He knew he had set off some warning wards by entering the closed Tower and now he just waited for his brother to show up.

            "Hello, brother," Daniel's voice rang out from behind him.

            Trent turned.  "Daniel."

            "What, no friendly greeting for you brother?"

            Trent didn't bother talking to Daniel.  Instead, he ran up to him and grabbed the older man.  "Enough, Daniel.  I've come to stop you, or die trying."

            The magus laughed.  "Oh please, save your tired old clichés."

            "Well, _excuse_ me, but I haven't been in the hero business long enough to make up any good lines."

            "You won't be in the hero business long if I have anything to do about it."

            "Now who's using clichés, and what makes you think you can kill me?  You already tried twice."

            "Well, third time's the charm."  Daniel shoved Trent back and fired two plasma bolts at him.

            Trent saw his brother powering up for the bolts and quickly raised a shield.  The bolts splashed against the shield, but still drove Trent to his knees.  *Whoa, he really is more powerful.  Guess I'll have to take him out quick.*

            But Daniel had other ideas.  He levitated upward and started casting lightning bolts at his brother.

            His shield deflected the bolts, but Trent sensed that it couldn't take much more punishment.  *I guess it's now or never, but I need to distract him.*  He quickly cast a spell.

            "Stop right there!" Sailor Moon's voice cried out.

            Daniel did indeed stop his attack to and looked at the Sailor Scout.  "What are you doing her-"  The magus looked more closely and his eyes widened.  "An illusion!"  He quickly turned his attention back to Trent, but it was too late.  A sphere snapped into place around him trapping him.

            Trent smiled.  He knew that the Sailor Moon illusion would only fool his brother for an instant, but an instant was all he needed to summon the sphere.  The sphere was similar to the dome he used to hold the Scouts, but with one major difference.  Besides being able to trap, it would also drain the power of its captive, as Daniel was finding out now.

            "Give it up, brother," Trent said, "I have you trapped.  There's no way to escape from the sphere.  The more power you throw at it, the stronger it becomes, and the weaker you become."

            "Very clever, Trent.  A very ingenious spell.  But in the end..."  Daniel smiled wickedly and, almost casually, ripped the sphere apart with his bare hands.  "...still futile."  

            The magus let the remnants of the sphere fall from his hands and dissolve away.  "Let's see if I can duplicate that spell."  He started to chant an incantation.

            Trent recognized it and hastily launched a plasma bolt at his brother, but is merely flashed against a magical barrier.  He tried to cast another, but Daniel had already finished the spell.  Suddenly, Trent felt his arms and legs being bound.  He looked down and saw loops of magical chains encircling his body.  Confused, Trent tried to struggle out of them, but the chains emitted a powerful jolt through his body.

            Daniel saw his brother cry out and smiled slightly.  "As you can see, Trent, I have improved on your original spell.  Not only is your power being drained, but every time you fight it, you will be hit by a very painful jolt of electricity.  

            "As for the chains..."  Daniel shrugged.  "Call me old-fashioned."

            Trent was thinking of many things to call his brother, but old-fashioned wasn't one of them.  "So...what are you going to do now?  Gloat over me?"

            A disgusted look came over Daniel's face.  "I'm not some cartoon villain."  He shook his head and sighed.  "No, I'm not going to gloat.  I'm just going to wait here until you are powerless.  Then I'm going kill you, burn your body to ashes, and trap your soul in a little jar and place it on my mantle.  That way I'll always know where you are."

            "It's...always nice...to feel wanted," Trent gasped as his body was racked with pain.  *It won't be long now.  I'm feeling weak already.  It's all over.  I'm sorry, Mina.*


	9. Brother's Keeper chapter 9

Disclaimers:  Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and everything affiliated with them are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Dic, and many other big name people and companies with lots of money and lots of lawyers.  I do not own them so don't sue me; I'm only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into the mindscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I hope).  

            Please email me with your comments and/or criticisms at jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Brother's Keeper

Part 9

by:  Johnny Ng

            Raye was pacing inside the girls' prison.  "Find out anything about this dome yet, Amy?"

            The blue-haired girl continued to type commands into her computer but shook her head.  "Whatever this dome is, it's not registering on my scans.  It's like its not even here."

            Lita punched the wall and winced.  "Well, it sure feels solid to me."

            Mina didn't hear any of this, though.  She just sat staring out the door that Trent had left from.  Serena was sitting beside her, offering her any comfort she could.

            "I hope he's okay," Mina murmured.  It was the longest sentence she had uttered ever since Trent left.

            "I'm sure Trent's fine," Serena said.

            "Of course he's okay," Lita reassured, "The dome is still here, right?"  She threw another punch at it.  This time, though, instead of feeling like she was punching a brick wall, Lita felt it give slightly.  

"Hey guys, I think something's going on with the dome."

            Amy closed her computer.  "What do you mean?"

            "See for yourself."  Lita pushed slightly on the wall.  The dome flickered slightly and started to sag.  "It's like pushing against a thick pad of foam rubber."

            Amy poked at it and felt her finger push in.  "Hmm, that could mean it's weakening."

            That caught Mina's attention.  "Weakening?  That might mean that Trent's weakening, too!"  

            Serena tried to calm the girl down.  "It might mean anything, Mina, but Lita's right.  As long as the dome is still here then Trent is ok."

            The dome then popped like a soap bubble.

            No one uttered a sound for what seemed like an eternity.  Suddenly a soft chanting filled the air.

            "No...no...no nonono," Mina was becoming hysterical.  Then the floodgates opened.  "NO!!  Trent!!"  She scrambled to her feet and bolted out the door.

            Serena followed Mina but when she ran out to the court, she saw that Mina had already transformed into Sailor Venus and was hopping from rooftop to rooftop...heading towards Tokyo Tower.  She ran back inside.  "We might have a problem."

            "Please don't be dead.  Please don't be dead.  Please don't be dead."  Venus kept on repeating it like a mantra.  Tears were streaming from her eyes, but she didn't notice.  When she ran out of rooftops, she unconsciously summoned her Love Chain and whipped it at a lamppost and swung onto the roof of a bus that was heading towards the Tower.

            "Please don't be dead.  Please don't be dead.  Please don't be dead."

            Trent was not dead, but he wasn't feeling so good, either.

            Daniel leaned over him.  "Almost brother.  I can feel how little power you have left in your body."  He turned away.  "I never wanted it to be this way."

            "...What?" Trent struggled out.

            "I never wanted it to end like this.  I never wanted to kill you."

            Trent tried to laugh, but it came out as a low moan.  "That's...funny.  It...didn't stop you...the other times."

            A sad smile crossed Daniel's features.  "You don't understand.  I knew you would come back the other times.  I knew about the spirit preservation spell you cast, and I knew about the soul catcher you gave to Mina.  You see, as much as I disliked you, you were my brother and I loved you."

            The magus turned away.  "But now, this is the end."

            Trent forced himself to a sitting position.  "If...this is the end...can you do...one thing for me?"

            Daniel nodded.  "Name it."

            "...t...take care of Mina...and her friends..."

            "Very well."

            The chains holding Trent began to pulse.

            "It is time."  Daniel lifted his hand and levitated Trent.  "Goodbye, Trent.  This time for real."  

            He began to squeeze and Trent felt his bones breaking, the chains digging into his flesh.  Suddenly another chain appeared and wrapped around Daniel.

            "Let him go," Sailor Venus's voice echoed from behind the magus.

            Daniel swung his head around and saw the blond haired Scout.  "Lady Venus.  I am surprised to see you here.  I had thought that my brother would have warned you to stay away."

            "I...did."

            Venus blinked.  "Trent!  You're alive!"

            "Run...Mina..."  Trent took a deep breath.  "Run!"

            "I'm not leaving without you!"

            A voice rang out.  "And we're not leaving without both of you!"

            "Sailor Moon!  Everyone!  You're here!" Venus cried out happily.

            Sailor Moon and the other Scouts leaped next to Venus.

            Amazingly, Sailor Moon forwent her usual speech.  Instead, she took out her Moon Scepter and pointed it at Daniel.  "If you don't let them go, I'll...I'll..."

            The magus laughed.  "Please stop, Sailor Moon.  Idle threats don't suit you."  He tried to move but Venus's chain restrained him.  He frowned and concentrated.  An electric pulse coursed through the chain and hit Venus.

            Jupiter saw Venus fly backwards, her chain dissolving and releasing Daniel.  She decided she had seen enough.  "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

            Daniel saw the globe of concentrated electricity coming at him, but he was unimpressed.  He stretched out his hands and caught it.  "I believe I have something of yours, Lady Jupiter."  He threw the attack back at her, faster than she had launched it at him.

            Jupiter threw her hands up to soften the blow, but it still knocked her over.  Before she could get back up, she saw Daniel snap his fingers and felt chains bind her body.  She tried to break them, but she suddenly felt her whole body grow weak and slumped to the ground.

            "Yes, truly a wonderful spell you devised, Trent," Daniel complimented his brother.

            "You...promised to...take care of them..."

            Daniel frowned.  "I wasn't hurting them, Trent.  I was merely subduing them.  And anyway, that was a dying wish, but you're not dead yet.  So technically, I can do anything I want."  He saw Sailor Mercury heading to where Venus had fallen.  He contemplated trapping her, but wanted to know Venus's condition.

            Reaching Venus's side, Mercury took out her computer and performed a quick scan.  When she read the results, she breathed a sigh of relief.  "She's okay, just a little groggy."

            Trent released the breath he had unconsciously been holding and even Daniel smiled slightly.

            "Good, I was afraid I might have put too much power in that jolt," the magus said.  He snapped his fingers and chains appeared around Mercury and Venus.  "There, that should keep you out of my way for a moment."

            Sailor Moon watched with dismay as two more of her friends collapsed, but Sailor Mars wasn't dismayed, she was angry.

            "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

            Immediately after launching her attack at Daniel, Mars ran towards the magus.  *I sure hope this works.*

            Daniel saw the fire rings blazing towards him and sighed.  The rings struck his barrier and disappeared.  "Really, Mars, I thought you would have learned from Jup-"

            Mars wasn't listening, however.  She knew that Daniel would block her attack, but she needed a diversion.  She leaped at him and took out an ofuda and plastered it on his forehead.  "Evil spirits, begone!"  She landed Daniel him and waited for him to start screaming.  He never did.  Instead, she heard a "tsk" as the magus turned towards her.

            "Didn't I warn you earlier about your spirit wards?"  Daniel reached up and peeled the strip of paper from his scalp and crushed it.

            Mars was stunned.  "Y...you should be paralyzed!"

            Daniel shook his head.  "You ofuda work by neutralizing the evil inside of a person, right?"  Mars nodded dumbly.  "That's why it failed.  I'm not evil.  I believe I have told you that before as well."

            "But...but you have to be!  All those things you did...killing your own brother...twice!..."

            "...Were not done out of evil," Daniel interrupted, "They were done out of necessity.  I never took any pleasure in the things I did."  He snapped his fingers again and Mars was bound.  He turned to Sailor Moon.  "It's just you now, Serena.  I'll offer you one chance.  Go, and take your friends with you."

            "What about Trent?" she asked nervously.

            "I'm afraid my brother will have to stay with me."

            "Then it's settled.  I'm not going."

            "As you wish." Daniel was about to summon the chains when a streak of red flashed through the air and struck the ground in front of him.  It was a rose.

            "Tuxedo Mask, you're here!" Sailor Moon cried with relief.

            The tuxedo-clad warrior ran up to Sailor Moon.  "Are you alright?"

            "I'm fine, but the others..."

            Tuxedo Mask looked at the prone forms of the Scouts.  He took out a rose and aimed it at Daniel.  "Release them."

            Daniel smiled.  "I'm afraid I can't do that.  You should worry more about yourself, Darien."

            "What are you..."  Tuxedo mask suddenly felt the rose in his hand start to writhe.  The stem stretched out and wrapped around his body, the thorns piercing his skin.  He cried out and Daniel snapped his fingers.  The chains replaced the rose and Tuxedo mask joined the other girls on the 

ground.

            "Well, what say you now, Sailor Moon?" Daniel asked.  "Do you want to leave now or join your friends?"

            Determination was etched in Sailor Moon's features.  "I'm not leaving, not while you're still here."  She summoned her scepter.  "Moon Scepter Elimin-"

            Daniel waved his hand and the scepter went flying.  "None of that now."

            Sailor Moon began to edge away from him and stopped when she reached the Tower's railing.  She looked at her friends and smiled sadly.  "I'm sorry, but I have no choice."  She placed her hands over her broach and summoned the Silver Crystal.

            Mars's eyes widened.  "Sailor Moon...don't!" she croaked.

            Tuxedo Mask stared fixedly at his love.  "...Serena..."

            Sailor Moon wasn't listening, however.  She lifted the Crystal and transformed into the Moon Princess.  She set her sights on the magus.  "I am Princess Serenity.  Release my friends."

            Daniel smiled.  "Ah, Princess, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."  He walked up to her and extended his hand in friendship.

            Serenity ignored the proffered hand, keeping her gaze locked on Daniel.  "Release my friends."

            The magus paused then nodded.  "Alright.  I never had any quarrel with them anyway."  He waved his hand and the chains disappeared from the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  They fell to the ground heavily and unconscious.

            Serenity's eyes narrowed.  "Release all my friends."  She gestured at the still bound Trent.

            At this, Daniel grimaced.  "I'm afraid not, Princess.  Trent is special to me and is under my care.  Besides, this is a private family matter."

            Serenity frowned.  "Trent is my friend and is special to one of my court, that is all that matters.  Release him, now."

            Daniel's eyes hardened.  "I liked you better as Serena.  Much less bossy."  In the blink of an eye, he teleported in next to Serenity and plucked the Crystal from her hands.

            "No!  Give that back!" Serenity shouted, sounding a lot like Serena.

            Daniel examined the Crystal.  "I believe that this is the source of your power?"  He placed the Crystal between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed.  Minute cracks began to appear and grew larger.

            Serenity gasped and lunged at the magus, but it was too late.

            With a final squeeze, the Imperium Silver Crystal shattered.

            Serenity collapsed to her knees as the Crystal shards fell to the ground.  Her transformation reversed as her royal gown shimmered and faded.  Plain old Serena bowed her head and wept.

            Daniel looked at the girls crying before him pityingly.  "I'm sorry that I had to do that, Serena, but I couldn't let you interfere."  He turned towards Trent.  "Now, as for you, brother-"

            He heard Serena gasp and a regal voice commanded, "Stop."

            Daniel rolled his eyes.  *Now what?*  He turned and faced the speaker...and his jaw fell.  Before him stood an ethereal vision of wonder, a translucent figure in a shimmering white gown similar to Princess Serenity's.  Her hair was silver and done up in two buns also like the Princess. 

"Who are you?" the magus asked after finally finding his voice.

            "I am Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," she replied, "and the guardian of the Imperium Silver Crystal."

            "Mother?" Serena whispered.

            The Queen smiled at her daughter.  "Yes, dear, I am your mother."  A sad look flitted across her face.  "At least the part of her that existed in the Silver Crystal."

            Serena was puzzled.  "What do you mean a part?"

            The Queen opened her mouth, but Daniel cleared his throat.  "As heartwarming as this scene is, Your Majesty, I am quite busy now, so if you have something to say please keep it brief."

            Serenity disregarded the flippant tone in the magus's voice.  "I have come to see you answer for destroying the Silver Crystal and to strip from you the power of the Philosopher's Stone."

            Daniel grinned.  "I would like to see you try."  He fired a blast from his ring at Serenity.

            Serenity didn't even blink as she redirected the blast to Trent.  The energy struck him and his chains disappeared.

            The magus gaped.  "How did you do that?"

            "You do not know the true origins of the Philosopher's Stone, do you?  Its power was once part of the Silver Crystal when it was first created, but it was impure.  It would increase the power of its wielder, but it would also increase the wielder's baser instincts: ambition, greed, lust.  

            "The first Queen Serenity realized this and extracted the impure power and created the Philosopher's Stone.  She was going to destroy it when the Stone suddenly disappeared.  Apparently, it had developed a sense of self-preservation and teleported itself away.  To where was unknown.  It was not until I was queen that word of its existence resurfaced, but by then I was busy dealing with Beryl."  She looked Daniel straight in the eye.  "The Stone is intelligent.  It seeks out those with power and uses them.  It sought you out because of your ambition."

            Daniel chuckled.  "An interesting story, Your Majesty, but don't take this the wrong way when I say I don't believe you."

            Serenity shook her head sadly as her form blurred and rematerialized next to the magus.  "I'm sorry, but I must stop the Stone."  She grabbed hold of Daniel's hand and the ring.  Her Moon sigil flashed and both she and the magus began glowing faintly.

            "Mother!" Serena shouted rising to her feet and stumbling towards the Queen.

            "No...wait..." Trent gasped ring slowly to his feet.

            Serena stopped and made her way over to Trent.  "Are you alright?  Do you know what's happening?"

            "I'm okay, just a little dizzy.  When the Queen broke my chains, she must have gave me some of her energy."  He looked at Serenity and his brother frozen together.  "I think your mother is trying to battle Daniel for control of the Stone."

            "But why are they glowing like that?"

            "The battle is in my brother's mind."


	10. Brother's Keeper chapter 10

Disclaimers:  Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and everything affiliated with them are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Dic, and many other big name people and companies with lots of money and lots of lawyers.  I do not own them so don't sue me; I'm only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into the mindscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I hope).  

            Please email me with your comments and/or criticisms at jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Brother's Keeper

Part 10

by:  Johnny Ng

*****

            Queen Serenity appeared in a featureless gray plain.  She took a moment to orient herself before she took a look around.  It was not what she expected.  Daniel was nowhere in sight.

            "A poor choice for a battleground, Your Majesty," Daniel's mindvoice boomed out around her.  He suddenly appeared in front of her.  "For here in my mindscape, I control everything."

            "No, you do not," Serenity responded, "You do not control me...and you do not control that."  She pointed behind him.

            Daniel turned and saw the Philosopher's Stone, enlarged to the size of a large boulder.  It gleamed with an eerie red light.  He looked at his ring and saw that it was empty.

            The magus laughed.  "You're right, I don't control it.  I don't need to.  Its power has already become a part of me."

            "Then I shall have to take it from you."

            Unbeknownst to them, the Stone suddenly pulsed.

            Daniel immediately grew angry.  "No!  The Stone and its power are mine!"  He fired two plasma bolts at the Queen.

            Serenity leaped out of the way of the projectiles and was able to glimpse the Stone pulsating wildly, almost frantically.  She waved her hand at the Stone.  "Can't you see?  The Stone is controlling you."

            "The only thing I see is a soon-to-be-dead queen in front of me."

            Serenity ignored his threat.  "The Stone is feeding off your power, your ambition.  It will overwhelm you."

            "But not before I destroy you first!"  He teleported in front of her and grabbed her by the neck.  Serenity didn't even try and resist when the magus began to choke her.

            The Stone's glow increased to a point where it would have been painful to look at...if anyone chose to look at it.  The same glow was echoed in a smaller degree in Daniel's eyes.  Eyes that were staring straight into Serenity's own.  

            As he gazed into those crystal blue orbs, Daniel felt as if he was looking into the depths of a bottomless ocean.  The glow from his eyes was reflected back at him, piercing through the anger generated by the Stone.  He blinked, his eyes dimming.

            "Wh...what's happening to me?" Daniel asked in a quiet voice.  His hands relaxed slightly allowing Serenity to draw a breath.

            "The Stone's power...you must fight it!" Serenity said hoarsely.

            Daniel let his hands drop from Serenity's neck and he clutched his sides.  "I can't!  The Stone is too strong.  I need the power!"  He fell to his knees.

            Serenity knelt beside him.  "No."  She grabbed the magus's shoulders.  "I will help you."  She began to give her energy to Daniel, but it wasn't enough.  The Queen closed her eyes and sent a cry for help.

*****

            Serena had regained some of her strength, but was still pretty weak.  She and Trent had tried to revive the others, but they had no such luck.  Suddenly, the Stone in Daniel's ring pulsed brightly.

            The two of them were recovering from their sudden blindness when they both heard Serenity's telepathic cry.

            *Serena...Trent...you must help me...*

            "Mother?"  Serena looked at the Queen still frozen next to Daniel.  "Mother!  What do I do?"

            Trent grabbed her arm.  "You don't do anything.  You're still too weak."

            "But she's my mother!"  In a surprising display of strength, Serena broke away from Trent and ran towards the frozen couple and placed her hand on the Queen's shoulder.  Immediately, her sigil flared as the glow engulfed her.

            "Serena!" Trent cried, but there was nothing he could do.  He sighed and glanced at the still comatose Scouts.  "Don't worry, I'll keep her safe."  He placed his hands on Serenity's other shoulder.

*****

            Serena and Trent appeared in the mindscape together.  They saw a large glowing mountain and Serenity was kneeling next to Daniel at the mountain's base.

            "Mother, we're here," Serena said running up to them, "What do we do?"

            Serenity threw her daughter a heartfelt smile.  "Serena, I'm glad I was able to reach you.  I need you to help me save Daniel.

            "Save him!" Trent screeched pointing at his brother's writhing form, "He tried to kill us all!"

            The Queen sighed.  "No, it wasn't his fault.  The Stone was controlling him."

            "I don't care.  He's hurt me and the ones I love too many times.  I will not be a part of this."

            "I was not asking your permission," Serenity replied coldly, "If we don't save him, his mindscape will collapse and take us along with it."

            "I'll help," Serena said softly.

            Trent looked at her incredulously.  "What are you doing?!  Have you forgotten what he has put us through?"  However, he saw that Serena's mind was made up and turned away in disgust.

            Serena looked at her mother.  "I'll help, but I don't know how.  The Crystal was destroyed..."

            Serenity smiled sadly at her daughter.  "It's alright, dear.  Just take my hand."

            Serena did and immediately felt herself transforming into Princess Serenity.  She faced the Queen.  "I understand, mother."

            "Good."  The Queen called out to Trent, "I will need your help as well, mage."

            Trent let out a long sigh and turned around.  "If it will us get out of here, I'll help."

            The Queen nodded.  "I need you to stop the Philosopher's Stone from growing."

            "Okay, where is it?"

            She gestured at the glowing mountain.

            Trent was puzzled, "You mean it's inside the mountain?"

            "No, it is the mountain."

            Trent just stood there flabbergasted.  "You've got to be kidding!"

            The Queen smiled reassuringly.  "Just do what you can and pray that it will be enough."

            The mage grinned to response.  "Don't worry, it will be."  He turned and teleported away.  *I hope.*

            Once Trent was gone, Queen Serenity turned back to Daniel.  Her daughter was trying to comfort the magus as best as she could, but it wasn't having much effect.  The Princess looked at her mother sadly.  "How are we going to help him?"

            "Place your hands on my shoulders, Princess.  I will do the rest."

            She did as she was told and saw her mother place her hands on the sides of Daniel's head.  The Queen's hands began to glow and Princess Serenity felt her mother giving their energy to the magus.  *I hope this doesn't take too long, I don't know how long I can keep this up.*

            Trent reappeared floating halfway up the side of the Stone 'mountain'.  *Well, let's see what I can do.*  He fired a fireball at the Stone.

            The flaming sphere sped towards the rack face, but before it hit, it disappeared.  

            Trent frowned and tried a lightning bolt next.

            The electrical energy arced from his fingers to the Stone, but it struck a barrier before it hit the surface.  Trent's frown deepened as he tried to dissipate the lightning...but nothing happened.  The electric arc was still connecting him with the Stone.  Trent suddenly began to feel weak.  *It's...draining my power...one chance..."

            With one hand still emitting the lightning, the young mage used his other hand to summon a grayish ball.  Aiming carefully, he threw it at the lightning.  The ball struck the electricity and blew up in a cloud of gray dust.  The lightning immediately fizzled out.  Trent grinned.  *Powdered silicate.  I'm sure glad I passed physics.*  He turned his thoughts to the Stone and suddenly had an idea.  "So, you like to absorb energy, huh?  Well, I've got just the thing for you."

            Trent floated backwards to give himself some room.  *I sure hope I'm strong enough for this.  I've never tried to make one this large.* 

            He took a deep breath and started chanting and the space around the Stone began to shimmer.  Trent's forehead furrowed in concentration as sweat glistened on his face.  When he finished, he opened his eyes and saw a force dome covering the Stone.  *I did it.*  He turned and saw Queen Serenity and her daughter still dealing with Daniel.  *I hope they're doing ok.*

            The Princess was feeling as if she had run a marathon.  Her whole body felt tired and numb and she knew her mother was feeling, if possible, even worse than she was.  Daniel still struggled and convulsed.

            When the Princess felt she didn't have an erg of energy left in her body, she felt her mother ease.  She opened her eyes and looked at Daniel.  He was sitting upright with a relieved look on his face.

            The Queen looked up at the Stone mountain and smiled.  "He did it."

            Princess Serenity looked up and saw the force dome Trent had erected.  It surrounded the Stone completely and it seemed to be working.  The Stone appeared to be shrinking.  She smiled and got up, her gown dissolving.

            "Well, what do you think?" Trent asked appearing next to Serena.

            She turned and hugged Trent fiercely.  "You were great!"

            "Whoa!  Careful there Serena or else Mina might get jealous," Trent said wryly.

            Serena immediately let go and started to sputter denials, her face turning redder with every word.

            "Hey, do I get a hug, too?"

            Trent turned to his brother.  "No."  He sighed.  "I don't have a brother anymore."  He brushed past Daniel and made his way to Queen Serenity.  "What now, Your Majesty?"

            "Now we wait."  She looked at the dome.  "How long will it hold?"

            "As long as it keeps draining the Stone's power, indefinitely.  It runs on the energy it absorbs."

            Serenity nodded.  "Good.  The Stone must be drained of its energy before I destroy it."

            Daniel looked sadly at his brother.  He was hurt by the coldness of Trent's rejection but he knew he deserved it.  He just didn't know what to do.

            Serena picked up on the magus's distress.  She walked over to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder.  "It's Trent, isn't it?"

            Daniel sighed.  "Yes.  I can't say I blame him for treating me this way, though.  God knows I treated him worse.  He and I have never seen eye to eye, but deep down, I really do love him.  After our father died, he was the only family I had."

            "Just give him time.  I'm sure he'll come around."

            Daniel was about to reply when the ground he was standing on trembled.

            "What's happening?!" Serena shouted.

            The magus turned and looked at the Stone.  It was flaring with power and the dome surrounding it was fluctuating wildly.  "Uh oh."

            Serenity sensed the first power flare before she saw it.  "Watch out!"

            Trent was puzzled by the Queen's warning and when the Stone pulsed, he was thrown to the ground by the shockwave.  "What the...?"  Then he understood.  "The Stone...it's trying to overload the dome by forcing it to absorb too much power too fast!"

            As soon as he said that, the dome began to shimmer and twist.  "It's not going to hold!"

            "Maybe I can help," Daniel's voice called out.

            Trent looked at his brother skeptically, by Serenity was more responsive.  "Do whatever you can."

            Daniel nodded and teleported to the base of the mountain.  He closed his eyes and started chanting and loops of chains formed at his feet.  When he was finished, he staggered wildly.  *Whoa, that went so well when I had the Stone's power to help me.*  He looked at his handiwork.  *And the chains were stronger with the Stone's help, too.*  He shook his head and grabbed the chains and mentally commanded them to wrap themselves around the mountain.  Once that was complete, he teleported back to the group.

            "The chains appear to be having an effect, Daniel," the Queen told him.

            "Yes, the dome seems to have stabilized," Trent grudgingly admitted.

            Foolish mortals! a voice echoed in their heads.

            "What is it?" Serena asked worriedly.

            "It is the Stone," the Queen said grimly.

            Indeed it is.  You thought you could contain me with these pitiful magics?  The Stone pulsed again and this time the dome along with the chains all shattered.  You cannot hope to control me!

            Daniel felt the Stone's influence again but this time he was ready for it.  "No!  You will not take me again.  I will no longer be your pawn!"

            The Stone seemed to be amused.  You have already served your purpose magus.  You have destroyed the Silver Crystal and its guardian is powerless.  Now there is no force that can stand against me!

            A defeated look crossed Serenity's face.  "It's right.  I can sense it.  It has grown too powerful.  There is nothing that can defeat it now."

            A sudden thought came to Daniel.  "Except for itself..."

            "What did you say?" Trent asked suspiciously.

            Daniel smiled sadly at his brother.  "I know I haven't done much to earn your trust, Trent, but just this once, trust me."

            Trent saw the sincerity in his brother's eyes and relented.  "Alright, what's your plan?"

            "Don't worry, you'll know it when you see it."  Daniel smiled and teleported away.

            Trent looked at the spot where his brother had been.  *Dammit, what are you doing?!*


	11. Brother's Keeper chapter 11

Disclaimers:  Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and everything affiliated with them are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Dic, and many other big name people and companies with lots of money and lots of lawyers.  I do not own them so don't sue me; I'm only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into the mindscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I hope).  

            Please email me with your comments and/or criticisms at jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

Brother's Keeper

Part 11

by:  Johnny Ng

            Daniel reappeared next to the Stone.  *I hope it doesn't see-*

            And what do you think you are doing, my former host?

            The magus grimaced.  *So much for that.*  He drew himself up to his full height.  "You forget your place, I am the master.  I control you."

            You still do not understand do you?  You never controlled me.

            "You forget about this."  Daniel held up the empty silver ring.

            Fool!  That ring merely allowed me to enter your body.

            "Exactly, and allowed me to use your power."  He placed the ring against the Stone and spoke the incantation he had used in his laboratory.  There was a sudden flash and the Stone was once again set in the ring.

            Very well.  You wish to become my host again, but when I am through with you, I will destroy you.

*****

            "I don't think so."  In his mind, Daniel and a man-sized Philosopher's Stone were facing off against one another.

            You bore me, but I will make your death quick and painless for all your service.  The Stone launched a destructive beam at the magus.

            Daniel just raised his hand and deflected it.

            The Stone seemed taken aback.  You seem to be more powerful than you look.

            "I'm full of surprises," he retorted and lunged at the Stone wrapping his arms around it in a bear hug.

            What do you think you are doing?

            "This."  Chains formed and began to wrap themselves around Daniel and the Stone.

            Fool.  If you do this, you will be drained as well.

            "Just as long as go with me."

            Enough!  I will strip you of my power and then I will destroy you.  The Stone reabsorbed its own power that Trent was using, but the chains still remained.  In fact they were glowing a bright white.

            What is this?!  You should be powerless!  Where are you getting your energy from?

            "You're so smart, you figure it out."

            This is the Silver Crystal's energy, but how...Serenity, she gave you her energy!

            "Got it in one."  He concentrated and the glow from the chains became blinding and the last thing her heard before the world dissolved on him was the sound of a stone cracking...

*****

            The others had seen the Stone mountain flash and be reset in Daniel's ring.

            "Daniel, you fool!" Trent screamed.

            "What happened?" Serena asked her mother.

            Serenity gazed upon the magus sadly.  "It would appear that Daniel made the Stone's power enter him body again and he would battle it inside himself."

            "Do you think he'll win?"

            "I don't know, daughter.  I don't know."

            The three of them watch on in silence.

            Suddenly Daniel wrapped his arms around himself and chains formed and wrapped around him.  In his mind, he had just caught the Stone in the bear hug and summoned the chains as well.  The chains began to glow white and Serenity gasped.  "He's using the Silver Crystal's energy that I had given him!"

            Serena realized the implications of this.  "But wasn't that energy keeping him alive?  If he uses it..."

            "Yes, dear, he'll die."

            "Then we have to do something!" Trent cried.

            "It's too late now.  He's already using the energy.  We must hope that it will be enough."

            The chains' glow increased and flared dazzlingly.  When they were able to blink the blindness from their eyes they saw Daniel lying on the ground, the chains still around him.  They ran to his side.

            Trent got there first.  "Brother!  Are you alright?"

            Daniel cracked one of his eyes open.  "Brother...?  I thought you didn't want me...for a brother," he wheezed.

            Trent smiled.  "Who says I do, but you are family, and...and I forgive you."

            "You don't know how...good it is...to here you say that."  Daniel coughed weakly.

            Trent looked at Serenity.  "Can you help him?"

            The Queen shook her head.  "I gave him all my energy.  I can't do anything."

            Trent nodded and began tugging on the chains, but Daniel spoke up.  "No...don't."

            "But the chains are draining your energy!  If we get them off, you might be able to heal yourself."

            "No...the Stone is still inside me...I must keep the chains on...to drain all of its power.  It's...the only way."

            Trent tried to appeal to his brother another way.  "But if you die, your mindscape will collapse and we'll all be lost in oblivion."  He looked at the Queen for confirmation.

            She nodded slowly.  "That is correct, and I lack the energy to transport us out."

            Daniel smiled slightly.  "Then, Your Majesty...I think I have something to return to you."  He closed his eyes and a translucent white beam shot from his forehead at Queen Serenity.

            The Queen received the energy and glowed brightly for a few seconds.  "Are you sure you want to do this?"

            With energy of the Silver Crystal gone, Daniel's face began to contort in pain in response to the chains' effects.  "Yes..." he gasped.  "Consider it...a repayment of a loan."  He turned to Trent.  "You...you had better leave...now...I not sure how long...I'm going to last..."

            "But-"

            "No...you have to leave...you have...a wonderful girl...waiting for you."

            Tears welled up in Trent's eyes.  "Alright."  He got up and walked over to Queen Serenity and Serena.

            Daniel struggled onto his side.  "Tell...tell Mina...tell all of them...I'm sorry..."

            Trent nodded, his tears finally falling.  "I will.  Farewell...my brother."

            Serenity closed her eyes and white light enveloped them all, but not before Trent saw Daniel smile one last time.

*****

            The light surrounding Serenity, Daniel, Trent, and Serena vanished.  Trent blinked and saw he was back at the Tokyo Tower again.  He turned and saw Serena had her eyes open as well and was smiling.

            "We did it!" she said happily.

            "I guess we did," Trent replied, then he remembered, "Daniel!"  He looked at Queen Serenity who was still holding onto the magus's hand.

            Daniel started to convulse and broke free of Serenity's grasp.  He started to fall backwards, but Trent was there it catch him.  Daniel jerked his head toward his brother and reached out with his hand.  "...trent..."  He suddenly stiffened and then went limp, his final breath leaving his body.  The ring slipped from his nerveless fingers.  When it struck the ground, the Stone popped out.

            Trent gently set his brother down and reached up and closed his eyes.  "Good-bye, brother."  He whispered a command and teleported his brother away.  He then retrieved the Stone and brought it to Queen Serenity.

            Serenity accepted the Stone with a nod of her head.  "Do not grieve too much for your brother.  He died saving us all."

            "I hardly got to know him," Trent said sadly.  "It seemed like whenever we met, we ended up fighting."

            "It doesn't matter.  In the end, your forgave him and that's what's important," Serena consoled him.

            "I suppose you're right, but what about you?" Trent asked.  "With the Silver Crystal destroyed-"

            "I beg to differ," Serenity said.

            "What do you mean?"

            "What was done cannot be undone, but it can be fixed."  Serenity walked over to the shattered shards of the Crystal.  She placed her hands over them and the pieces began to glow.  They rose up and gathered together.  Serenity closed her eyes and her sigil flared white.  When the light dimmed, there was the Crystal, floating in the air undamaged.

            Serena walked over and cupped the Crystal gently in her hands.  She looked up at the Queen.  "Thank you, mother."  She raised the Crystal up and transformed into the Princess.  Looking at the unconscious forms of her friends, she issued a simple plea.  "Heal them."

            The Crystal shone brightly, its light touching them all.  One by one, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask groaned and stirred.  

            Tuxedo Mask got into a sitting position.  "What happened?"  He opened his eyes and saw Queen Serenity and gasped.  "Your Highness," he said scrambling to his feet and bowing.

            The Scouts heard this and, looking up and seeing the Queen, knelt.

            The Queen smiled.  "Please, no need for that, arise all of you.  Don't worry, all your questions will be answered, but I must leave now.  I can feel my power waning."

            "Must you leave, mother?" the Princess asked.

            "Yes, dear, I must.  Now that the Silver Crystal is safe, I must return to it and guard again.  But first..."  She took the Philosopher's Stone and concentrated.  The Stone shivered and disintegrated.  "It is done."  She turned to the Princess.  "Take heart, my daughter, that I will be with you always."  Queen Serenity shimmered and vanished back into the Crystal.

            The Princess returned the Crystal to her broach and became Serena.  The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask detransformed also.  Serena then braced herself for their questions, but they were interrupted by Mina.

             "Trent!" she screamed rushing to his side.

            Trent smiled and gathered Mina in his arms.  "Told ya I'll be back."

            A shrill whistle cut through the air.  Everyone looked at Raye.  "Good, I got your attentions.  Now..."  She looked at Serena.  "What happened?!  Where's Daniel?"

            "Daniel's dead," Trent told them.

            Serena saw Raye about to press Trent for more information and shook her head.  Raye saw her and frowned, but held her tongue.  "What about the energy drain?" she asked Amy.

            The girl genius took out her computer and read the information displayed.  "Apparently, the city's power grid is back online."

            Trent sighed.  "With Daniel's death, his energy amplification spell dissipated.  Excuse me for a moment."  He began to walk away, but Mina grabbed his arm.

            "Will you be alright?" she asked worriedly.

            Trent nodded.  "I just want to be alone right now."  Mina let go and watched Trent walk away.

            Lita looked confused.  "So we won, right?" she asked uncertainly.

            Serena looked at Trent's diminishing form.  "Yeah...we won, I guess," she said quietly.

~~Just wait for the epilogue to wrap things up!  Thanks for reading!~~


	12. Brother's Keeper epilogue

Disclaimers:  Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and everything affiliated with them are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Dic, and many other big name people and companies with lots of money and lots of lawyers.  I do not own them so don't sue me; I'm only borrowing them for a little while.  Any other characters are mine.  If anyone wishes to use them, please notify me first.

Just a bit of clarification:  

            the * * signify a person's thoughts

            the ***** before a section signify either a memory or a shift into the mindscape (don't worry, this will make sense eventually, I hope).  

            Please email me with your comments and/or criticisms at jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Heck, flame me if you want to.  I'd like any feedback I can get.  Enjoy the story!

PS:  Sorry about the delay in uploading the epilogue :-p

Brother's Keeper

Epilogue

by:  Johnny Ng

            Things were finally back to normal in Tokyo (well, about as normal as things could get in this city), but something was bugging Mina.  She and Trent have been deepening their relationship, going on dates and all that, but there was something that Trent was hiding from her.  Whenever, she would call him after school, his mother would tell her that Trent was out.  She had confronted him about that and he had told her that he was busy with something and that it'll be finished soon.

            Well, Mina couldn't take it anymore.  She marched to Trent's house determined to find out what he had been doing.  Before she could knock on his door, though, it opened and Trent stood in front of her.

            Mina put her hands on her hips and glared at her boyfriend.

            Trent sensed that Mina was slightly annoyed, or maybe really annoyed, at him.  "I guess you want to know what I've been doing, huh?" he asked nervously.  Mina just continued to glare at him and a trickle of sweat rolled down his neck.  "Well, I guess I could show you, but it's not really done yet."

            Mina raised her eyebrows, startled.  "You mean it's not another girl?"

            Trent laughed out loud.  "Of course not.  You're the only one for me.  Besides, if I broke your heart, I'd have some very angry Scouts wanting to kill me...not to mention your father."  He shook his head.  "No, it's not another girl.  If you want I can take you there now."

            "Sure, let's go," she said, her curiosity piqued.

            Trent took her hand and teleported them to a clearing.  Mina took a moment to get her bearings and gasped.  They were standing outside a cave...a very familiar cave.

            "Why have you brought me here?" Mina asked, her voice quavering as she tried to suppress the memories the cave invoked.

            Trent looked her straight in the eyes.  "I know this is hard for you, that's why I didn't want to bring you here until it and you were ready.  If you don't feel up to it, we can leave."

            Mina shook her head.  "No, I'm alright."  She cleared her throat.  "Just why _have_ you brought me here?"

            "Why don't you go inside and find out."

            "Not without you, buster!"  She grabbed Trent's hand pulled him along with her.

            They stepped inside the cave and Mina's jaw dropped.  The two stone briers had been removed and in the center of the cave was a crystal coffin with Daniel's body inside it.

            Mina faced Trent.  "So this is what you did with him."

            After the battle at Tokyo Tower, everyone tried to get Trent to tell them where he had teleported Daniel's body, but he refused to say anything.

            "It seemed like the perfect spot.  This cave had already been consecrated by my brother and its so peaceful here and..."  Trent trailed off, overcome with emotion.

            Mina hugged Trent gently.  "I understand."

            He smiled slightly.  "Thanks."  He cleared his throat.  "I knew you hated him-"

            "No, I didn't hate him," Mina interrupted.  "I didn't like him much, and there were times I would have cheerfully pulled out his spine through his nose, but I never hated him...because he was your brother and you loved him."

            "Thank you, Mina.  I needed to here that," Trent said and took a deep breath.  "I've been coming here everyday after the battle to prepare this tomb, but I guess I really come here because it is so peaceful."

            Neither of them said anything for a while after that.

            "I guess I should take you home now," Trent said finally breaking the silence.

            "No, let's stay a while," Mina replied slipping her hand into his, "and enjoy the peace."

            The lights were on at the top floor meeting room in the Takazawa Industries building.  It was an emergency meeting of the company's shareholders and executives.  Around the table sat the main shareholders and execs of the company...along with Mariko.

            The secretary didn't know why she had been allowed to attend.  *I was just Mr. Takazawa's secretary after all.*

            The senior vice-president called the meeting to order.  "We are here to discuss the future of Takazawa Industries.  It has been a month since Mr. Takazawa was reported missing and in accordance with his instructions, we are now going to follow his final orders."

            Mariko was shocked.  She knew of her boss's absence, but had assumed that he was just on an extended vacation.

            The VP buzzed the intercom and told his secretary to bring in the envelope, the same envelope Mr. Takazawa had told her to put in the vault a little over a month ago, Mariko realized.

            The VP took the envelope and opened it and read the letter inside.

            "I'm not much of a writer, so this will be brief.  Since you are reading this, I assume that I am either dead, or it has already been 30 days since anyone had last seen or heard from me.  In that case, I, Daniel Takazawa, being of sound mind, body do hereby leave my entire estate and my company to my secretary, Mariko Hanada.  

            "She has been my faithful companion and friend since the beginning of Takazawa Industries, and I think I would have married her if I hadn't already been married to my job.  As it is, she possesses both the skill and competence to run this company and I expect everyone to treat her as you have treated me.  Congratulations, Mariko, and good luck."

            The VP looked up.  "Signed, Daniel Takazawa."

            Mariko was stunned.  Her mouth moved, but no words came out.

            The VP saw this and adjourned the meeting.  Everyone filed out of the room except for Mariko who seemed to be rooted to her chair and the VP.

            The exec made his way over to his new boss.  "Ms. Hanada?  There was a separate letter inside Mr. Takazawa's final orders.  It is addressed to you."

            Mariko looked up at him and the letter in his hand.  She took it.  "Thank you."

            "Like Mr. Takazawa said, 'congratulations'."  The VP smiled and left the meeting room, leaving Mariko alone with her thoughts.

            The former secretary continued to sit in her chair for a while, then she finally broke her letter's seal and read it.

            "Mariko, I know that I naming you my successor and heir is somewhat of a shock, but I am totally serious.  You _are_ the most skilled and competent person I know in my company.  If you hadn't realized it, I had been grooming you to succeed me for a while now, giving you more and more responsibilities, and you have performed each and every task brilliantly.  I know you will handle this company well, perhaps even better than I have."

            Mariko had made her way to the window while she was reading this.

            "And one more thing, Mariko.  I want you to set up a trust fund for one Trent Powers and give it to him when he comes of age.  You will find a file on him on my computer.

            "Well, that's it Mariko.  I know you'll do well, but don't let the work control you.  Remember to stop and take in the sights along the way.  Good luck!

            "PS:  You were right, Tokyo Tower is beautiful at night."

            Mariko read the letter over again before she folded it and put it in her pocket.  She stared out the window as tears blurred her vision, but she was still able to see the Tokyo Tower glowing brightly in the distance.

The End.

Endnotes:  Oh my God!  You made it this far!  I'm not sure if I should be flattered or worried.  Well, I would like to take this time to honor the Sailor Moon fanfic authors who inspired me to start writing my own fanfics.  My undying thanks go out to Tim Nolan, Ken Wolfe, Jendra, Andrea Hui, Troy Stanton, Sexylyon, Alicia Blade, and many others.  If you enjoyed my story thanks should go to them as well.  It you hated my story, though, don't blame them.  Whether you liked it or not, you should read their stories at "A Sailor Moon Romance" (www.moonromance.net).

            As for my story, please send all comments, criticisms, questions, or flames to jnkryo@yahoo.com.  Thanks for reading!

!! 


End file.
